


The Great Escape

by flutterpen, thedragonfly



Series: Prowl/Jazz Stories [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterpen/pseuds/flutterpen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/pseuds/thedragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz comes back from a mission, but not as he usually does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jazz Returns

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a piece of fluff or so some of us thought but Jazz, the muse had an idea niggling at him so it changed the story's direction.

Prowl had been kept a screen on his desk set to the camera monitoring the main base entrance. Between work on his regular data pads of scheduling crew duties and compiling a list of current threat levels and best tactics to counter them, he let his gaze wander to the entrance cam. The police mech sighed, aware of how distracted he was and how slowed his pace was compared to normal. Truth be told he was watching and waiting for the return of Jazz from his weeks long foray deep undercover in the Decepticon camp. 

Jazz drove in quickly while it was still dark, transforming and walking towards the showers.

Prowl noted the familiar shaped sports car enter the base and quickly finished up the data pad he was working on and filed it in the completed section. He stood up and walked to his office door, locking it once he was in the corridor and took long quick strides to the main entrance.

Jazz scrubbed roughly at the dark paint disguising him and grunted as he fell on his knees. “Slag,” he said slowly trying to get back up.

Prowl walked into the washracks, listening for the sounds of the falling solvent and turned to face Jazz. He bent down, sliding his hands under Jazz’ shoulder joints, hoisting him back up to his pedes. “You look like scrap. I believe a trip to the medbay would be more productive than a shower.”

“Guess I could go see the doc,” Jazz said feeling sore and tired. “Thanks for the lift, Prowl.”

Prowl pulled Jazz against his chassis, as he wrapped his arms around his lover. Jazz leaned against Prowl. Prowl pressed a kiss to Jazz’ helm, between the horns. _::I have missed you, Jazz,::_ the enforcer said over their bond.

 _::Missed you too, Prowler,::_ Jazz admitted smiling at the comforting touch and reassurance of his mate’s arms.

 _::I would be quite content to stand here with you like this for a long time, but I think we should get you to the medbay,::_ Prowl said, disengaging from the embrace. “How much assistance do you require to get to the medbay?” he asked aloud.

 _::Don't know, maybe walk me as far as into the medbay if you have work to finish,::_ Jazz replied looking at Prowl, trying to remember his mate’s face.

Prowl stood still while he let Jazz get stable on his pedes, _::Lean on me as much as is necessary,::_ he said. _::You are more important than my work.::_

 _::So nice to know,::_ Jazz said smiling and leaned slightly on his mate. Prowl slowly led Jazz to the medbay

“Come in and sit down over there,” Ratchet said already scanning Jazz for injuries. “Did he just return now?”

“Yes. He was in the washracks when I caught up with him, on his knees,” Prowl said, as he led Jazz to a medbay and lifted the saboteur onto it.

“Yes looks like he injured a knee severely,” Ratchet replied. He carefully pulled back a dented section of armor.

“How was the mission?” Prowl asked, thinking of how to distract his mate.

“Fruitful and terrible,” Jazz replied shaking his helm as his optics faded a bit. Prowl reached down and gently massaged one of Jazz’ audio horns, attempting to help.

“How much recharge did you get?” Ratchet asked.

“Not much, kept busy,” Jazz said snapping out of his doze.

“Unless you intend to keep him here overnight, I can ensure that he recharges in our quarters,” Prowl stated helpfully.

Ratchet looked back at the damaged knee. “I think I can make the repairs here and let him recharge with you tonight,” he said reaching in to pull out some damaged gears.

“I shall leave you to work on him, Ratchet. Comm me when he is ready to be discharged,” Prowl stated. 

“Right,” Ratchet said as Jazz winced. “Sorry, I'll see about numbing the area, this may take awhile.”

“Thanks, Ratch,” Jazz said as Ratchet numbed the sensors in the area.

* * *

Prowl went back to his office and quickly finished up the last of the data pads on his desk. He went back to the personal quarters he shared with Jazz, making sure that everything was tidied up. Finally, Prowl vented a sigh and steeled himself to walk down to the Twins’ shared quarters as he knocked on the door.

Sideswipe opened the door and smirked in surprise when he saw Prowl. “Something the matter, Prowl?” he asked.

Prowl’s stiff doorwings hiked up a bit as he steeled himself for the conversation. “I need two cubes of your high grade energon in exchange for....” his vocalizer caught. ‘Am I actually doing this?’ he thought to himself. “In exchange... I shall avert my optics the next time punishment for yourself or your twin is required,” he said.

“Heh, am I hearing this right?” Sideswipe asked as his twin appeared in the doorway behind a red shoulder. 

“Nah, I think Prowl means he’ll excuse two incidents... or no high grade,” Sunstreaker said.

Prowl’s doorwings twitched in controlled building anger. He considered turning around and leaving, but no, he was doing this for Jazz. His mate sometimes needed the high grade to go to a peaceful recharge after a mission. “Very well, two incidents...” he conceded.

“Go get ‘im some high grade, Sunny,” Sideswipe said.

“Don’t call me Sunny,” the yellow mech said as he turned around to pick up two glowing teal cubes from the stash. He walked back to the doorway and reached over Sideswipe’s shoulder, handing the two cubes to Prowl.

“It was a pleasure doing business with you, Prowl,” Sideswipe said as he stepped back inside his quarters. “And don’t forget our arrangement.” The door closed.

Prowl vented a sigh and tucked the two cubes into his subspace. The deed was done; he had survived an encounter with the Twins. he headed back to his quarters, his doorwings relaxing visibly as he got further away from the Twins’ quarters.

* * *

Jazz lay on the medberth, his knee repaired as he looked up at the ceiling. 

::Repairs finished,:: Ratchet said. ::You can take him home, Prowl.::

::Thank you, Ratchet, I will be there shortly,:: Prowl said, turning from his route to his quarters and towards the medbay. He arrived within a few minutes, the medbay doors sliding open before him.

::I did offer him something to help him sleep but he refused,:: Ratchet said seeing Prowl and headed to his office.

 _::You're back, Prowler,::_ Jazz said sensing his mate.

 _::Yes, however I think Ratchet needs to talk to me first,::_ Prowl said, following Ratchet to his office. “I take it you have discharge instructions for me to take care of Jazz?” he asked.

“Make sure he gets some recharge,” Ratchet said. “He fell asleep on me and then snapped awake moving when I was working on him. He doesn't seem to want to recharge.”

“It is mostly likely a result of his activities while undercover,” Prowl said. “Will he be confined to berth rest? Are there any specific instructions?”

“Yes, berth rest and if possible next mission make it easier on his processor and spark,” Ratchet said.

Prowl’s doorwings hiked up a bit. “I am fully aware of the risks to all of my agents when I send them out on missions. Jazz is the best at what he does and I would not send him out unless there was a high degree of certainty that he will return from a mission. Without Jazz doing what he does for us, this war would have been won by the Decepticons a long time ago. Despite my reputation for being cold sparked, my spark is filled with dread every. single. time. that I send Jazz out on a mission. There are many times I have not wanted to send him, but he would not accept staying at base.”

“Well warm sparked or cold, some mechs break if they see enough and do enough bad things,” Ratchet said. “I am not suggesting it just for him but for you as his bondmate as well. Talk to him, ask him if that will help you understand.”

“You assume that this was not already on my processor,” Prowl bristled. “Perhaps you have forgotten that we are in a war. There is no longer black or white, but layers of grey. I am merely doing my part to see that this war is brought to a close.”

“I have not forgotten, I see so many wounded and have lost so many already,” Ratchet sputtered. “I am just concerned that this is worse than usual for him.”

“I will speak with him. He will not be alone. We need a counsellor or psychotherapist again, Ratchet,” Prowl said, his voice growing softer.

“I know I keep trying to get someone to come but I get excuses or something else happens,” Ratchet said.

“Can Jazz walk back to our quarters?” Prowl asked.

“Use the anti-grav chair,” Ratchet said. “ I want that knee to rest before he tries to use it.”

Prowl nodded his helm, “I will wait by his berth for you,” he said, exiting the office to go to Jazz’s berth.

Ratchet went and got the chair from storage bringing it over to Jazz’s medberth. He handed Prowl some vials. ::Sedatives and painkillers if needed,:: he said privately. “So Prowl is taking you home. Rest the knee for...three cycles and we will see about some exercises.”

Prowl took the vials and put them in his subspace

Ratchet helped Jazz into the chair. “Let's get out of here before the doc changes his processor,” Jazz said looking at Prowl.

“Indeed Jazz; thank you Ratchet for your work,” Prowl said, starting to push the chair towards the medbay exit.

Jazz hummed a tune as they headed back to their quarters. It started out fast and cheerful then slowed down sounding sad.

 _::I have missed your voice, Jazz,::_ Prowl said, stopping the chair outside their quarters to enter the code to their suite. 

_::Missed you very much too, Prowl. Got lonely there,::_ Jazz said watching Prowl.

Prowl pushed the chair inside and waited until the door closed behind him as he circled the chair and leaned down and in to kiss Jazz on the lips properly. Jazz returned the kiss.

Prowl slid his arms under Jazz’ legs, scooping up his lover to take him to the berth. Jazz wrapped an arm around Prowl’s neck cuddling up to his mate.

Prowl carefully set Jazz onto the berth, and moved to stand up to put the things from his subspace onto the desk. Jazz let go watching and admiring Prowl’s frame. Prowl set the vials from Ratchet out first, then the two high grade cubes from the Twins beside.

“So finished your work?” Jazz asked.

“Indeed,” Prowl said, turning to approach the berth again. “I am entirely yours for the rest of the cycle.”

“Hmm great, so come here handsome,” Jazz said.

Prowl walked over to Jazz and sat on the edge of the berth, extending a hand to rub Jazz’ side gently.

“Oh that does feel good love,” Jazz said moving to kiss Prowl, who let himself be pulled into the kiss. _::So what or who is the high grade for? I know you don't usually get it.::_

 _::I had thought you might need it,::_ Prowl said hesitantly, remembering what Ratchet had told him in the medbay, he wasn’t sure if it was such a good idea now. He laid down beside Jazz, wrapping an arm over his mate and pulling him protectively closer.

 _::It is a nice thought, but right now just want you,::_ Jazz said cuddling closer to Prowl.

 _::Do you wish to talk? Share a spark merge perhaps?::_ Prowl asked.

Jazz shivered. _::Talk perhaps, don't want to frighten you with what I saw or ...did there,::_ Jazz said. _::Love you too much to lose you.::_

 _::You do not have to bear the burden alone, Jazz,::_ Prowl said, breaking the kiss to look Jazz in the visor.

 _::Might be best if I do, love,::_ Jazz said looking back at Prowl.

Prowl filed that information away, thinking to himself that he would have to go into the records tomorrow and what missions he would have to remove Jazz from. It would not only be for personal reasons, but if Jazz was getting emotional over his recent mission he could very well be compromised in future missions.

 _::I can handle it just holding back for your safety and sanity love,::_ Jazz said hearing Prowl's thinking.

 _::You need someone that you can talk to,::_ Prowl said. _::If you are unwilling to tell me about your missions, then someone else that you trust. If you cannot unload onto someone, you are a danger to yourself and to the Autobots. And by protocols, I cannot allow you to continue to work in such an unsafe condition.::_

Jazz vented a sigh. _::My we are verbiose,::_ he said pouting a little.

Prowl looked at Jazz, “I do not want to see you getting hurt. Physical injuries might look bad, but Ratchet can fix those. Injuries here,” he tapped Jazz’ helm, “And here...” a tap to the chest plates to indicate the spark. “These are not mended as easily.”

“And I don't want to see you hurt either,” Jazz said. “You've got enough on your processor as it is.”

“My processor can handle it. Even if it were fully taxed, I would clear time and my schedule for you,” Prowl said, sitting up and gently massaging Jazz’ hips.

“Hmm well maybe tomorrow just want to relax with you tonight,” Jazz said and yawned.

Prowl hid a smile that wanted to show on his faceplates as he saw his mate yawn and he worked his massaging hangs down Jazz’ right thigh.

“Don't want to recharge,” Jazz said trying to shake it off but his optics closed and he drifted into recharge.

Prowl smiled and waited until he was certain Jazz was asleep and then he laid down beside his mate and wrapped an arm around him, holding him close.

“No, not him,” Jazz said jerking awake and looking round. “Prowl.”

Prowl came out of recharge, looking around. “I’m right here, Jazz.” He put a hand gently on his mate’s arm.

“Oh good, you're here and safe,” Jazz said moving closer to Prowl if that was possible. “Think a few of the prisoners recognized me in the camp.” he shivered.

Prowl pushed himself up to sitting and carefully pulled Jazz into his lap, supporting his helm under one arm.

“Had to deny it and then torture some of them even. I will be so very glad when this mess of a war is over," Jazz continued.

Prowl nodded his helm, making soft noises that he was listening as he stroked Jazz’ arm softly.

“Remind me which side am I on,” Jazz said. Prowl leaned down and kissed Jazz on the lips. ::I suppose that is a good enough answer.::

::Relax now, Jazz. You are safe at home,:: Prowl said, continuing to stroke the arm

Jazz nodded his helm closing his optics again and drifting into recharge.

Prowl continued to hold Jazz close, figuring that he could do without the recharge tonight if it meant his mate would recharge deeply. He looked down at Jazz, admiring how handsome his face looked when relaxed in recharge.

Jazz grinned as he dreamt about being on Cybertron with Prowl.

Prowl slowly lowered Jazz into his lap so his mate’s helm was directly in his lap. He continue to watch Jazz as he let most of his higher processing power shut down to conserve energy.

Jazz gasped as the scene changed and snapped awake. He looked around again.

Prowl reached down, rubbing Jazz on the abdominal plates. _::It was only a dream...::_ he said.

 _::Right and this is real?::_ Jazz said sitting back up, looking around some more.

Prowl slipped an arm behind Jazz, “Yes of course it is real,” he said, his optics looking at the desk which had the sedatives on it from Ratchet.

 _::So you love me or do you hate me? Blame me for something do ya?::_ Jazz asked looking at Prowl then at the desk.

 _::Of course I do not blame you for anything,::_ Prowl said, _::If anything the blame belongs on myself.::_ He slowly slid Jazz off his lap and stood up, walking to the desk.

 _::Huh. Why? What?::_ Jazz said watching him.

“I am the one who sent you on this mission,” Prowl said, his back to his mate as he picked up the syringe and loaded it with a sedative. “Ratchet gave me a sedative for you. I think you should accept a dose so that you can recharge soundly. You have startled yourself awake several times now.”

“So I'm still on a mission and you're here to test me,” Jazz said sitting up in the berth.

Prowl vented a sigh and turned around, walking back to Jazz. He sat down on the berth beside Jazz, the syringe in plain sight in the hand on his lap. 

Jazz looked at Prowl then the syringe and back, wary and confused.

Prowl took ahold of Jazz’ arm that was closest to him and pulled it across his lap, ready for his mate to jump and escape the syringe at any moment.

Jazz jumped up heading for a doorway, to where he didn't know or wasn't sure. He winced ignoring the pain in his leg and kept going.

Prowl cursed softly under his breath and leapt to his pedes, chasing after his mate. “Jazz! Stop. You are going to re-injure your knee,” he called. Normally his enforcer instincts would love a good chase, but he was also worried for Jazz.

“Since when do Cons care about anyone?” Jazz called back looking around the corridor and went left headed for a corner.

::Ratchet, I have a slight problem and could use your assistance,:: Prowl said, opening a comm to the medic as he chased Jazz. ::Jazz is having fitful recharge and is running through the corridors. He also believes he is still on a mission in the Decepticon camp.::

Ratchet grumbled heading for the door out of his quarters. ::Perhaps I should have kept him in the medbay and restrained,:: he said thinking to Prowl as he listened for pede steps.

::We can discuss that aspect later, at the moment I am worried about him re-injuring his knee and the obvious instability of his mental state,:: Prowl said, breaking into a run to chase Jazz as he quickly discerned which direction Jazz had gone.

Ratchet heard something like panting and a strange pace. “Jazz you're safe but injured,” he said heading for the sound.

Jazz moaned collapsed on the floor, trying to stay online hearing Ratchet's voice and someone else.

Prowl came up behind Jazz; he lifted up the syringe of sedative to show Ratchet and crouched down behind Jazz. Sliding the tip of the needle into one of Jazz’ neck cables, he pushed the plunger depositing the medicine into his mate. He tossed the syringe aside once it was out of Jazz’ neck and pulled Jazz into his lap. “I am sorry about this,” he said, looking down into Jazz’ face.

Ratchet came over watching. “It's for your own good, Jazz,” he said frowning and reexamine get the knee.

Jazz nodded his helm, his optics behind the visor dimming. Prowl leaned his helm down, gently kissing Jazz on the lips. _::I will be here when you wake up...::_ he said.

“So where do we want to take him?” Ratchet asked sure that Jazz was in recharge now.

Prowl broke the kiss with his mate to look up at Ratchet. “I suppose the medbay is the obvious choice. Considering that his mental condition is unstable and he has already proven that he can and will escape despite physical injuries.” He tried to stand up with Jazz in his arms, finding it very awkward and difficult with Jazz close to his own weight.

“I'll help you,” Ratchet said carefully taking Jazz’s pedes and heading slowly for the medbay.

Prowl vented a sigh, ::He will have to be taken off the roster for special ops and regular duty until his processor issues are sorted out,:: he told Ratchet privately.

::Yes, it seems,:: Ratchet said not saying anything about his being right. He wished it hadn't happened so soon.

Prowl helped carry Jazz to the medbay, following the medic’s lead as to which medberth to put him on. “He will need to be restrained?” he asked.

“Possibly,” Ratchet said helping Prowl put Jazz on a medberth.

Prowl waited at the head of Jazz’s medberth, gently massaging his love’s audial horns. Even if Jazz couldn’t feel it right now, it still felt right to give his mate some comfort.

Ratchet put on the restraints to keep Jazz in the medberth for the moment, smiling at Prowl’s attention to his mate.

“So we allow him to recharge peacefully until the sedatives wear off?” Prowl asked.

“For now, I'm going to try and contact Rung,” Ratchet said.

“May I recharge on the berth beside his?” Prowl asked. 

“Of course. He needs someone to remind him that he is safe with friends and family,” Ratchet said.

Prowl nodded his helm in understanding and pulled a chair up to Jazz’ berth. He sat himself down and put his hand on Jazz’ hand, preparing himself to recharge upright in the chair.

Ratchet frowned seeing him. “Lay down and recharge, Prowl,” he said and worked on contacting Rung.

“I am closer to Jazz if I recharge like this, Ratchet,” Prowl said.

Ratchet rolled his optics. “Don't make me restrain you on a medberth as well,” Ratchet teased.

Prowl vented a sigh and got up, “May I push a berth next to his?” he asked.

“Yes, so I don't have two patients,” Ratchet said.

Prowl pushed a second berth up against Jazz’ berth and climbed on. He moved closer to Jazz’ frame, draping an arm gently over his mate. _::I am right here beside you. Recharge soundly.::_

Jazz recharged deeply because of the sedative.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags will be updated as the story progresses to avoid giving away spoilers. The story currently is almost at 21,000 words... so we're gonna try and space it out some.

Jazz woke feeling rested but was surprised and a little frightened by the restraints.

Prowl woke up, feeling Jazz’ fear in the bond and he lifted himself up onto an elbow. He used his free hand to cradle Jazz’ cheek, “You’re home, safe...” he said

“What happened then, Prowl?” Jazz asked turning his helm towards Prowl.

“You were having troubles recharging in our quarters. I was going to give you a sedative but you ran from me, damaging your knee again. I was forced to enlist Ratchet’s aid and here you are,” Prowl said.

“I think I understand,” Jazz said. “So you slept here besides me,”

“Correct,” Prowl said, kissing Jazz on the cheek.

 _::Glad, happy you are here,::_ Jazz said.

Prowl laid down alongside Jazz again, on his side now and he slipped his hand into Jazz’ hand, Jazz took the hand and squeezed it.

“Do you require anything?” Prowl asked.

“Hmm well how much of the disguise is still left on my frame?” Jazz asked, thinking

“Quite a bit of it. You would like me to remove it and return you to your handsome self?” Prowl asked.

“If you would, then maybe some energon, seems my escape has my fuel tank near empty,” Jazz said.

Prowl leaned over to kiss Jazz on the lips, _::I will certainly do that, but for now I need to remind you of how much you are loved.::_

Jazz returned the kiss. _::And I love you,::_ Prowl continued the kiss, swiping his glossa over Jazz’ lips. Jazz opened his lips to Prowls licks.

Prowl dipped his glossa into Jazz’ mouth, pushing a strong wave of love across the bond, followed by how thankful he was to have his mate back with him.

 _::Safe with you, Prowler,::_ Jazz said. _::Would massage your door wings and hug ya if I could.::_

 _::Soon, I hope. But for now, you are to allow me to take care of you,::_ Prowl said, breaking the kiss and lingering above Jazz, looking into his visor.

Jazz looked up at Prowl, admiring and loving what he saw. He smiled.

“I will go get some solvent to remove your disguise,” Prowl said, the cool demeanored mask slipping back over his visage as he flicked his doorwings and re-settled them on his back.

“Thank you, love,” Jazz said. “Want to see myself, happy colors. Not…” He shook his helm.

“Shh,” Prowl said, putting a finger over Jazz’ mouth. “You will look like yourself again shortly.”

 _::Thank you,::_ Jazz said kissing the finger.

A brief flicker of a smile washed over Prowl’s face. “First... how do I change your visor and optics back to normal, love?” he asked, moving his finger.

“There's a adhesive layer to stick the color to my visor and contacts for the optics,” Jazz said.

Prowl bent over Jazz, hands at the saboteur’s temples as he carefully detached the visor. He set it aside, able to work on it in a minute. Then he used his fingers to carefully keep Jazz’ optics open and remove the contact lens from one optic and then the other. Jazz reminded himself he was safe and that Prowl was not poking his optic out.

Prowl pulled his hands away from Jazz’ optics and kissed the top of his helm. “I will remove the adhesive layer from your visor and then put it back on you,” he said, standing up and picking up the visor.

“Right,” Jazz said.

Prowl carefully removed the adhesive layer and then cleaned the visor with a soft cloth. He bent over Jazz again, replacing it.

“All the better to see you with,” Jazz said smiling up at Prowl.

“I will be back shortly with solvents to make you handsome again,” Prowl said and walked to the office. “Ratchet, Jazz is awake. He seems to be in good spirits today. His optics and visor are back to normal and I wish to get solvent to return his paint to normal. He has also stated that his fuel tank is low.”

“Right, I'll get him some fuel,” Ratchet said looking up from his desk. Where he read over his messages. He went to get a cube of regular grade energon for Jazz.

Jazz watched Prowl leave to get the solvent, biting back a whimper.

Ratchet walked over. “I've got some energon for you,” he said slipping in a bendable tube so Jazz could drink from it.

Jazz looked around the room, shaking. 

“Jazz what is it?” Ratchet asked as the mech thrashed against the restraints. He moved to get a small dose of sedative, injecting it into a line, waiting while Jazz calmed down remaining awake. “You're safe here, Jazz. No one will harm you.”

Prowl returned with solvent and a cloth which he nearly dropped seeing Jazz thrashing on the berth. He carefully set them down on the next berth and approached Jazz, opening his end of the bond fully. _::Jazz. Jazz, come back to me. You are at the Autobot base. You are safe here,::_ he said.

Jazz panted and gasped feeling Prowl’s end of the bond. _::It felt so strange without you here,::_ Jazz said.

 _::I had to get the solvent to remove your disguise. I was not gone long,::_ Prowl said, grabbing Jazz’ hand.

 _::Sorry guess I panicked there, love,::_ Jazz said squeezing Prowl’s hand back.

Prowl looked up at Ratchet, “He panicked when I left his side,” he said to the medic who couldn’t hear the bonded chatter.

“I sort of guessed,” Ratchet said frowning. “I gave him a little sedative.”

‘What now?’ Prowl mouthed across the berth to Ratchet.

‘I’m working on something,’ Ratchet replied.

“So quiet in here,” Jazz said watching Prowl.

Prowl turned around to soak a cloth in solvent to get started on removing Jazz’ extra layer of paint.

 _::You going to run and abandon me next time?::_ Jazz asked. _::I know how you need some order in your life and I'm here messing with it.::_

Solvent continued to pour over the soaked cloth onto the berth as Prowl stood there shocked and hurt at what Jazz had just said. His doorwings twitched, threatening to drop on his back, but he held them up proudly, not wanting to give away any more clues as to how much that stung.

Jazz smiled sadly and shook his helm. _::I know it hurts but I am trying to be serious while I am in my right mind as the humans would say, love. I will understand if you leave when it gets bad,::_ he said.

Prowl tipped the solvent container upright as he caught ahold of himself and used one of the other dry cloths to sop up what was on the berth. He turned around to face Jazz, his face serious, “I have no intentions of running or abandoning you, Jazz. You have always been the chaos to my order and that is what balances me out. I have been here helping to win this war, despite how the odds go. You have seen me working through the good and the bad. I will not abandon you, no matter what happens. You are not disposable, Jazz.” He walked the two steps to Jazz’ berth and slowly wiped at the Decepticon-colored paint on his chest revealing the red Autobot faction logo beneath.

“Glad to hear it. You can be my rock in this storm,” Jazz said

“You have been the rock in my storm many times. I feel privileged to be able to return the favour,” Prowl said, smiling down at his lover. Jazz smiled, looking up and watching Prowl.

“I do hope you did not wish to keep that Decepticon insignia; I fear I have smudged it and revealed another red faction logo below it,” Prowl said in his dry humour.

Jazz chuckled. “Thank you for ruining it,” he said.

Prowl continued to wipe off the dark paint, revealing Jazz’ own white paint with the blue stripe. Jazz smiled watching. “Looks much better,” he said.

It took a few more minutes of working in quiet until Jazz’ chest and abdominal plates were clean. _::A proper shower will help to rinse this all away better, but that can wait for a bit, I suppose,::_ he said.

 _::Yeah, a bit,::_ Jazz said. _::Come close love.::_

Prowl set the solvent cloth on the table and leaned closer to Jazz. _::What would you like?::_ he asked.

 _::Another kiss,::_ Jazz said. Prowl slid his hand down Jazz’ cheek as he kissed him. _::Much better. I love you very much.::_

Prowl contemplated undoing one of the restraints on Jazz’ arms, but knew that Jazz was too tricky if he wanted to escape again. _::No. Leave me here like this for now love, you're so right and I'm flattered,::_ Jazz said.

Prowl’s smile faded and he broke the kiss standing upright again, thinking about what a shame it would be to have to remove Jazz from the special ops team – he was so good at it. It would however be much better for him and they would spend more time together.

Jazz shook his head. “Come on, I'm great at special ops, I'll be okay. Just give me time,” he said.

“I am sorry, Jazz. But I am removing you from the special ops team. And unless I can get two medical signatories, one of whom must have specialty of the mind, I will not be releasing you back into that role,” Prowl said.

Jazz clenched his dentae, determined. _::Fine I will work on this and get those signatories. And we will spend more time together... no excuses love,:: _he said trying to smile but had fun with the job most of the time.__

Prowl looked over at Ratchet, wondering how likely it would be for them to even get a psychologist here and for said psychologist to give Jazz a pass to go back into spec-ops. He already knew where Ratchet stood on the issue. “Perhaps my presence here is causing trouble,” he said, taking a step back from the berth.

“And yet you seem to be the one he recognizes or it could be your bond,” Ratchet said.

“If I head back to my office, I will not close the bond in case he requires my assistance,” Prowl said.

Ratchet nodded his helm. “We will be fine in the meanwhile. I suppose you can bring him some music, that might... ground him,” he said using a word Rung had used.

“Understood,” Prowl said and laid a hand on Jazz’ arm. “I do love you very much, Jazz. I have some work to do in my office. If you require me, I will keep the bond open.”

“Right, lover,” Jazz said smiling at Prowl.

“Ratchet, my comms are free should my assistance be required,” Prowl said, nodding to the medic as he headed out of the medbay.

“Right,” Ratchet said going over to check on the repairs to Jazzs leg. “Doing good but it may be. Bit longer before the exercises.”

* * *

Prowl walked down the office corridor, past his own office and stopping at Optimus’ office and knocking on the door.

“Come in,” Optimus said putting down the pad he had just barely finished.

Prowl walked inside, hands clasped together behind his back. “I am sorry to disturb you, sir. I hoped you might have time for a chat.”

“Of course, Prowl,” Optimus said. “I was just finishing Perceptor’s latest report.”

“Jazz will have to be removed from the special ops team,” Prowl said bluntly. 

Optimus sighed. “So the break was that bad?” he asked knowing how his friend seemed to like his job.

“It is not his physical injuries that will prevent him from doing his job,” Prowl said. “It is his mental faculties for which I – and Ratchet – fear. He is unwilling to speak of his recent mission for fear of hurting me, and he is unable to recharge without sedatives for the nightmares. If he were sent on another mission, he could break – quite possibly while in a Decepticon camp.”

Optimus frowned. “So it is much worse than I heard. Do you think a visit from a friend would be welcome?” He asked.

“That is part of the reason I came to you. I know that you are good friends with Jazz. Plus it would be an excuse to abandon your paperwork,” Prowl said with a smirk.

Optimus smiled and chuckled. “It is good to see that Jazz has cracked you, Prowl,” he said. “I would be glad to see my old friend.”

“He is still partially painted in his Decepticon disguise. I was able to remove most of it from his chest and abdomen and his visor and optics are back to normal,” Prowl said.

“That must be good for him. He does seem to get into his parts quite easily with costume,” Optimus said.

“He feels that he will be able to return to spec-ops,” Prowl said and looked at the edge of the desk intently. “I do not believe he will be able to secure a signatory that he requires from either a psychologist or from Ratchet.”

“He may not like that. Perhaps I can see about getting someone to help him here,” Optimus said.

“I am well aware of that, but I would rather have him mad at me for my decision and safe, than the alternative,” Prowl said.

“You would prefer to keep him here longer?” Optimus asked.

“Indeed,” Prowl confirmed.

“I suppose we can find him some job here,that might keep him busy and occupied when he can walk again...as well as dance, knowing him,” Optimus said.

A brief smile flickered over Prowl’s face at the thought of Jazz dancing before it faded. “Thank you sir. I shall leave you now as I have work to do in my office.”

“Keep happy thoughts, Prowl,” Optimus said.

Jazz lay in the medbay listening to the music that Ratchet was playing for him, tapping his pedes and finger what he could.

Optimus stepped into the medbay, stopping in the entrance as the doors closed behind him. He was always slightly wary of Ratchet and his acerbic wit and deadly aim.

Ratchet looked up from the desk in his office. “Don't tell me you got hit again?” He said getting up.

Optimus ducked his helm slightly, “I am afraid not, old friend,” he said. 

Jazz looked over seeing Optimus and smiled assuming that he was talking to Ratchet.

“What is it then?” Ratchet asked a little disappointed.

“Prowl told me that Jazz is in your capable care,” Optimus said, optics already having spotted Jazz on his medberth. “I was thinking that perhaps I could distract him slightly, if it is agreeable with you.”

“It may be a good idea for him to see and hear a good friend,” Ratchet said.

“Thank you, Ratchet,” Optimus said, walking over to Jazz’ berth. He frowned slightly seeing the restraints in place. “Hello Jazz.”

“Lose the frown, not like I'm mortally wounded,” Jazz said. “I'm just flattered that they take I am such a slippery... patient.”

“Are you giving Ratchet difficulties, Jazz?” Optimus asked

“Might depend upon what you mean by difficulties, Orion,” Jazz said.

“You are restrained and I am informed that sedation is necessary for you to recharge,” Optimus said.

“That was more like me being difficult for poor Prowl,” Jazz said. “He had me home and I escaped and reinjured my knee.”

“Why were you giving Prowl a hard time?” Optimus asked. 

“I was having nightmares, thinking I was back in the prison camp,” Jazz said.

Optimus nodded his helm, indicating that he was listening.

“He was ready to sedate me and I escaped,” Jazz said.

“Hence you are back in the medbay under Ratchet’s care,” Optimus supplied.

“Under restraints so I don't escape and injure myself a third time,” Jazz grinned and chuckled.

“Hence why we are grateful you work for our side,” Optimus said, cracking a small smile.

“Yes I am flattered to work for this side,” Jazz said laughing.

The friend talked a little more before Jazz got tired. “Recharge well Jazz and get better,” Optimus said and left.

* * *

Through the window of his office door, Prowl saw Dragonfly walking down the corridor to Optimus’ office and the quarters she shared with Optimus. _::Dragonfly, would you please come into my office?::_ he asked over the comm.

Dragonfly paused and turned to look at Prowl through his door and then walked into the office. “Of course, Prowl. What can I do for you?” she asked.

“I am slightly bogged down with work at the moment. I was wondering if you could take this down to the medbay for Jazz,” Prowl said, holding out an external music player and Jazz’ personal headset. “I am not certain when I will be able to visit him today, and I believe that the music will have a grounding effect for him, as Ratchet puts it.”

Dragonfly took the music player and headset from Prowl. “Of course, I’ll do that for you. You know, you can take time off from your work to be with him. No one will judge you for that. I am certain he would appreciate your company.”

“At the moment, I am in need of some time to myself to compose myself to be the rock in the storm that Jazz requires me to be,” Prowl said. “Also I am making adjustments to the roster and trying to bring Rung to the base.”

“Alright Prowl, just don’t forget that you don’t have to be completely composed to go see him,” Dragonfly said as she turned to leave Prowl’s office.

Dragonfly made her way down to the medbay, and slipped inside Ratchet’s domain

Ratchet looked up and smiled. Happy to see Dragonfly. “Hello Dragonfly,” he said going to give her a hug.

“Hey Ratchet,” Dragonfly said, “Got a small gift for Jazz.”

“He'll be happy for the visit,” Ratchet said letting her go and heading into his office.

“Don’t work too hard,” Dragonfly called after Ratchet and then made her way to Jazz’ berth. “Hey there....”

“Hey,” Jazz said smiling at his friend. “Another friendly face.”

Dragonfly leaned over Jazz and gave him a hug. “Good to see you back. Prowl sent me down here with something for you.”

“But he didn't come down himself...well how are you?” Jazz said shaking off his disappointment.

Dragonfly kissed Jazz softly on the cheek before standing up and resting her hand on his. “I’m sorry, Jazz. He’s coping... or trying to cope. I think you’ve always been his rock, and now he gets the chance to do that for you. But I brought your music..”

“Thanks Ratchet plays me some music but he stops it after awhile,” Jazz said. “I suppose I can understand how he feels. It was easy for me to just be myself around Prowler.”

“Give him a chance. He's so much of an introvert, but he does love you so much,” Dragonfly said, clasping Jazz’ hand in both of hers. 

“I am and I love him so much,” Jazz said. “What you been doing?”

“Just the usual around here. How was your mission?” Dragonfly asked.

“Okay sorta,” Jazz said frowning.

“Not good, huh?” Dragonfly said.

“Well look where it has landed me. In the medbay restrained and removed from special ops,” Jazz said. 

“Hadn't heard about the last part,” Dragonfly said. “I'm sorry. You'll be safer though.”

“I suppose, will be nice to be able to get up and dance to my music oh well.” Jazz said.

“Soon dear. Can I help you out with anything while I'm here?” Dragonfly asked. 

“Well do ya have some high grade? Doc is a bit restrictive in diet here,” Jazz said.

“Uhm maybe a couple high grade sweets. Are you sure though?” Dragonfly asked.

“Yeah, would be nice,” Jazz said looking at her all big optics.

Dragonfly sighed and pulled a box of sweets out of her subspace and showed them to Jazz so he could make a choice. 

“Hmm maybe the sweet and sour ones, they're kinda cool like citrus fruits,” Jazz said.

Dragonfly smiled and pulled out the yellow and green one offering it to Jazz. 

“Thanks,” Jazz said.

“Of course. Want another?” she asked.

“Nah, I think one is good for now.” Jazz said.

“Okay, Jazz,” Dragonfly said, putting them away. “Anything else?”

“Can't think of anything else,” Jazz said.

“Want your music on?” she asks. 

“Sure,” Jazz said smiling.

Dragonfly put his headset on his audials abs plugged it into the music player. She picked a song at random and started the music. “Is that good, Jazz?” she asked.

“Yeah that's a good one,”Jazz said. “Thank you, Dragonfly.”

* * *

Jazz squirmed dancing in the medberth singing to a song on his headset.

Ratchet looked over at Jazz on the medberth squirming. He vented a small huff of slight irritation, but kept up his work.

“When am I gonna get out and be free again,” Jazz sung turning his helm towards Ratchet.

Ratchet walked over to Jazz and freed the mech’s arms from the restraints. “How about we exercise your knee...”

Jazz waved his arm, grinning. “Jazz thanks the grumpy medic,” he sang.

Ratchet shook his head at Jazz’ antics and released the restraint on Jazz’ repaired leg. He tapped the mech on the upper leg to get his attention to get him to exercise it.

Jazz lifted the leg exercising it, watching Ratchet. The medic bent his leg, keeping the pede flat on the berth.

“When ya gonna let me out of here, Hatchet?” Jazz asked.

“After you have been reformatted into a human kitchen appliance or you can stand on that leg, whichever comes first,” Ratchet snapped back.

“Ow medic doesn't like his nickname,” Jazz said. “At least you don't have the name like Destructor or Erector.”

Ratchet continued to exercise Jazz’ leg a little less gently than before, but not roughly. 

“Aw come on Ratchet,” Jazz sang as Ratchet exercised his leg. “Let me go, let me go.”

Ratchet pressed a button and the remainder of the restraints came undone. “First, let’s see you standing at the side of your berth, hands on the mattress.”

Jazz climbed slowly out of the berth and stood there, putting his hands on the mattress. He looked at Ratchet. 

Ratchet went to get the anti-grav chair and pushed it up beside Jazz. “I am releasing you, but I want you to stay off that knee while it heals. I don’t want to see you back in here again because you did something foolish and re-injured it yet again.”

Jazz sat down in the chair. “Fine,” he said. “I will be more careful when I escape again.” He moved the chair out and headed for Prowl’s office. Jazz knocked on the door to Prowl’s office.

Prowl looked up from his work and saw Jazz there on the other side in an anti-grav chair. He stood up and walked over to open the door. “Please tell me you have been released properly and you have not escaped from Ratchet,” he said.

Jazz smiled. “He released me, happy love?” he asked not telling that he drove Ratchet to release him.

“It is better than having Ratchet roaming the corridors in search of an escaped patient,” Prowl said, stepping back to let Jazz and his chair enter his office.

Jazz floated in on the chair. “How are you doing, lover?”

“I am doing better,” Prowl said, closing the office door and looking at Jazz from the back.

“That is good to hear love,” Jazz said turning the chair around to look at Prowl.

“I am done my work and I believe there is something that we need to do together,” Prowl said.

“And what is that?” Jazz asked, grinning.

Prowl bent down to Jazz’ level and hugged him then kissed him. _::Finish removing your disguise and a good wash in our quarters.::_

Jazz returned the hug and the kiss.. _::Good, want to be all your Jazz again, Prowler.::_

 _::Then let’s head back to our quarters, love,::_ Prowl said, breaking the kiss so he could stand up and the two of them go home.

Jazz moved the chair out and towards their quarters happy to see his Prowl again. Prowl followed behind him, his doorwings held a little higher than usual.

 _::You do seem happier than you have been,::_ Jazz said.

When they arrived at the door to their quarters, Prowl allowed Jazz to enter the code to their suite. Jazz entered the code letting Prowl go in first.

Prowl entered and walked around their quarters gathering supplies to strip the disguise paint off Jazz and clean him properly, as the saboteur came in watching Prowl.

“Are you allowed to stand or walk?” Prowl asked.

“Yeah I can stand and walk a little, he gave me the chair though,” Jazz said grabbing a chair to help him stand up, walking to sit down.

Prowl walked over to Jazz’s chair and got down on his knees as he started to use the solvent to remove what remained of his lover’s disguise paint from the front of his frame.

Jazz watched Prowl reaching down to rub his chevron.

“Hmm, that feels good. But this is about you,” Prowl said. When he was done what he could get from Jazz’ front he got one of his backless chairs and pushed it to the desk. “Can you perhaps sit on the backless chair so I can access your back better?”

“Sure, love,” Jazz said moving to the backless chair.

Prowl rubbed Jazz’ back first, leaning in to kiss the back of his neck as he poured more solvent on his cloth.

 _::That feels so very wonderful, that back rub,::_ Jazz said smiling.

Prowl moved his hands so he could rub the ugly disguise paint off his mate’s back, revealing familiar white and blue racing stripe.

“So how does it look back there?” Jazz asked.

“I think I am seeing some of my Jazz returning to me,” Prowl said. He reached down getting the back of Jazz’ legs. “Please attempt to not kick me. I will do my best to not tickle you.”

“Alright,” Jazz said, grinning.

Prowl finished cleaning the back of both of Jazz’ legs and spun the chair around so he could see his mate. 

“Thank you, Prowler,” Jazz said leaning down to kiss Prowl’s helm.

“Shall we take this to the washracks?” Prowl asked, standing up and offering his hand to Jazz.

“Oh yes,” Jazz said taking Prowl’s hand, as the cop helped him to his pedes. Jazz leaned close kissing Prowl on the lips.

Prowl pulled Jazz closer, an arm snaking around his lover’s waist. Jazz broke the kiss. Prowl led Jazz to the washrack. As they entered the washrack, Prowl turned on the water and adjusted the temperature. “Hot? Cold? Normal?” he asked.

“Hmm cold I think,” Jazz said. “Or we might end up making things hotter.”

Prowl turned the water to cold and got lather on the cloth, waiting for Jazz. 

Jazz stepped under the spray, closing his optics to let it wash his face plates. Prowl stepped behind Jazz and washed his back. “Feels nice love. Remember those times I would sneak up on you?”

“Yes I do remember that. I did dislike it at first, but your fingers are talented,” Prowl said, paying special attention to the seams as he pulled out a small brush to get the debris out.

“Hmm much better, no scratching or scraping,” Jazz said. “I did so love showing you how much I loved and admired you and your frame, my Prowlie.”

“It is my turn to return the due favour,” Prowl said, working his way slowly down Jazz’ frame.

“Alright,” Jazz said watching his lover.

Prowl worked his way down to Jazz’ hips. Jazz grinned and wiggled his hips and Prowl lightly smacked his aft. Jazz chuckled and wiggled his hips again. 

Prowl slid his arms around Jazz’ hips, kissing him on the back just above the hip seam.

 _::Careful what you do lover,::_ Jazz teased.

 _::Hmm, perhaps you are correct,::_ Prowl said, taking the cloth and working his way down the back of Jazz’ legs, being careful around the repaired knee.

Jazz looked down watching Prowl. “So sexy lookin’” he said.

Prowl ignored the compliment for the moment, “How is your knee holding up?” he asked.

“Pretty good actually, just a little bit sore,” Jazz said.

Prowl moved himself around to Jazz’ front and stood up. He turned around to rinse out his cloth and get fresh cleanser on it.

Jazz grinned watching Prowl and kissed his cheek.

Prowl turned around again to face Jazz, _::If you are not careful, I shall wash your glossa off with fresh cleanser,::_ he said with a small smile, but he started off gently scrubbing the top of Jazz’ helm between the audio horns.

 _::Have I been bad, lover?::_ Jazz asked.

 _::No, but I do have to wash your helm and face,::_ Prowl said, washing the side of Jazz’ helm.

 _::Hmm,::_ Jazz said, wrapping an arm around Prowl to grope his aft.

 _::Close your optics,::_ Prowl told Jazz. Jazz closed his optics and Prowl washed his faceplates off, then directed him into the spray to rinse off. Jazz let the spray wash off the cleanser.

Prowl snuck a kiss onto Jazz’ lips while his lover still had his optics closed. _::Do want you. I am trying to get you clean first. Why must you be so talented and sexy?::_

 _::I was made that way love, also learned it a little,::_ Jazz said returning the kiss. _::I miss this.::_

Prowl broke the kiss to finish cleaning Jazz off, smiling as he saw the last flakes of his lover’s disguise washing off. 

_::Someone is happy,::_ Jazz said.

“Hmm,” Prowl said, washing under Jazz’ bumper, making sure to clean it thoroughly. 

“Not going to give me some hint?” Jazz asked.

“Do you require one?” Prowl asked, cleaning Jazz’ abdomen and hips.

“Would be nice, love,” Jazz said and wiggled his hips again.

Prowl dropped to his knees again and kissed Jazz on his black pelvic span.

Jazz smiled rubbing Prowl’s chevron.

Prowl divided his attention, letting his hands clean down Jazz’ thighs and legs as he probed with his glossa at seams. 

“Oh love,” Jazz moaned.

 _::Yes, Jazz?::_ Prowl answered. 

_::The things I have thought about doing to you while I was locked down in the medbay,::_ Jazz said rubbing Prowl’s chevron some more.

 _::Perhaps you should turn off the water,::_ Prowl said. Jazz sent the command to stop the water and Prowl scooped him up, carrying him soaking wet to their berth, causing Jazz to squeal happily. Prowl set Jazz on the berth and sat down beside him.

 _::What are the things you thought of doing to me?::_ he asked.

 _::Well pinch those sensitive chevron of yours and drive you mad,::_ Jazz said.

 _::I desire to claim you again and leave my mark inside you,::_ Prowl said, his vocalizer in the bond growing dark with lust.

 _::Do so then, lover,::_ Jazz said pinching the chevron

Prowl whimpered softly and climbed onto the berth, kneeling between Jazz’ legs. He grabbed a spare pillow first, tucking it under the injured knee. Then he kissed his way up the white leg to the black interface panel.

Jazz moaned, opening his interface panel. Prowl kissed at Jazz’ valve entrance and gave a good long suckle on his node. Jazz groaned trying not to wiggle too much with his knee.

Prowl looked up at Jazz and licked his lips. “Did you have to interface while you were there?” he asked.

“No, thankfully I was too frightening I suppose,” Jazz said.

“I would be doing this even if you had,” Prowl reassured him and slid a finger gently inside Jazz’ valve.

Jazz moaned at the touch. “My Prowl,” he let out.

Prowl let his own interface panel open, revealing his own pressurized spike. “Shall I make you mine again now?”

“Oh yes, lover,” Jazz said looking up eagerly at Prowl.

Prowl positioned himself between Jazz’ legs, pushing his spike slowly into the welcoming valve. Jazz gasped. Prowl pulled back before he was all the way in and then rocked his way inside again. 

“Oh yes my lover,” Jazz moaned reaching up to pull his mate into a kiss.

Prowl rested a hand against Jazz’ cheek, returning the kiss as he pushed the rest of the way in and just rocked in place enjoying the tightness of his lover. _::Hmm oh Jazz...::_

 _::Yes Prowler,::_ Jazz said. Prowl pushed his glossa into Jazz’ mouth to taste him. _::You do taste so good.::_

 _::Missed you. Away for so long. I worried,::_ Prowl said.

 _::And here I am, mostly together,::_ Jazz said. _::I can take care of myself or you wouldn't have let me go, love.::_

Prowl broke the kiss and nuzzled into Jazz’ neck cables, thinking how he wouldn't have to worry as much now. Jazz moaned enjoying the nuzzling, slipping a hand around to brush a doorwing.

Prowl’s engine revved at the touch to his doorwing. “I do love that sound,” Jazz said rubbing the door wing more.

Prowl groaned, moving the doorwing to give Jazz better access. Jazz moved his fingers over the doorwing.

Prowl jerked his hips sharply up in response to the attention to his doorwing.

“What do you want, love?” Jazz asked looking at Prowl.

 _::Should.... should be asking you that...::_ Prowl stuttered out. 

_::But I've got you like this,::_ Jazz said rubbing the doorwing some more. _::Should I reclaim you?::_

 _::Yours.... trust you...::_ Prowl moaned. 

Jazz grinned pushing Prowl back on the berth he rubbed the node with a finger and thumb, causing Prowl lifted his hips off the berth, whimpering in pleasure. Jazz grinned slipping a finger into Prowl’s valve, which clenched down on the digit and the cop tried to lift his helm to watch. Jazz grinned adding another finger scissoring the two.

“Oh yes, Jazz...” Prowl moaned. Jazz moved to pull the fingers out thrusting his spike in as he licked them off. Prowl’s helm hit the berth mattress again, mouth hanging open. “What an exquisite picture to see your mouth open like that,” Jazz said and gasped as he felt ready to fill prowl up. He pulled out. “Come and have taste, lover.”

Prowl pushed himself up on his elbows and guided Jazz’ spike into his mouth. _::Mmm, yes...::_

Jazz gasped as his spike gave a squirt of pre transfluids. Prowl swallowed it and licked the head of Jazz’ spike. Jazz pulled back out to slip his fingers back into Prowl’s valve.

 _::That's it? Was I bad?::_ Prowl asked, slipping into their kinky role. With his normal need for control in life, it was a relief to be submissive in their quarters.

 _::oh yes, mech,::_ Jazz said. He reached for a rod, pushing it into Prowl’s aft port. Prowl groaned as the rod entered his port and disappeared. _::Another beautiful sound my love.::_

 _::Yes master. Please more. Fill me up,::_ Prowl begged. 

Jazz grinned looking around and saw the cubes of high grade. He took one opening it up and tipped it into Prowl’s valve.

Prowl tried hard not to squirm with the colder fluid in his valve. Jazz leaned down lapping up the liquid with his glossa. 

Prowl squirmed at the mixed sensations. The rod in his aft started to appear again. Jazz pulled the rod out moving to thrust his spike in.

Prowl moaned a long sound as he felt Jazz enter him.

Jazz gasped as his spike sprayed, filling Prowl's aft port, which clenched his spike. 

Prowl rocked back against Jazz. _::Thank you master.::_

 _::You are welcome, my love,::_ Jazz said. He pulled out falling back and going into overload from the stimuli and then drifted into recharge.


	3. Chapter 3

Jazz suddenly woke up again, another dark nightmare. He sat up in the berth.

Prowl roused, feeling movement in the berth. He sat up slowly and touched Jazz on the back. Jazz jumped up to standing, frightened. “Jazz,” Prowl said in a firm, but quiet voice. “You are safe at home, love.”

“Or is it some illusion?” Jazz said turning and quickly walk away.

Prowl quickly got to his pedes and went after Jazz, wanting to be certain his mate didn’t get himself into trouble.

Jazz left their quarters going down the corridor looking for what may be his way out.

::Red Alert, I need you to close the doors to the base. Jazz has been having nightmares and is uncertain of his surroundings,:: Prowl said over a comm. 

::Right, Prowl. Hope he gets better,:: Red Alert replied. Closing the base doors.

Jazz stopped tapping his pede to music coming from the rec room.

Prowl stayed a short distance behind; if Jazz was coming out of this delusion, perhaps the rec room could be of assistance, if his pede-tapping was anything to go by.

Jazz turned heading into the room and stops hearing laughter. It sounded like they were laughing at him.

Prowl stepped closer to the rec room, Jazz spun around to leave, sad and scared. Prowl caught Jazz into his arms, prepared for a possible lash-out from his mate if he was still in a delusional state of mind.

Jazz fought back. “Let me go,” he said trying to get free.

Prowl held Jazz for a moment, trying to settle him. “Jazz. Jazz,” he called and then let go of his mate. He could not restrain his mate like that.

“Prowl, where are you?” Jazz asked spinning around.

“Right behind you, Jazz,” Prowl said.

Jazz turned again and leaned against Prowl. “Take me home. Please,” he said.

Prowl vented a sigh of relief and took Jazz’ hand in his own. Jazz squeezed Prowl’s hands. Prowl led his mate back to their quarters again. Jazz looked around smiling.

Prowl walked back to the berth, sitting down. He looked at Jazz and patted the empty space on the berth beside him.

Jazz walked over sitting next to Prowl leaning on his shoulder. There was a click and a gentle sound of metal sliding over metal, Jazz looked up looking at Prowl. Then say the light of his mate’s spark. “You sure about this?” He asked.

“Jazz I have been witness to the destruction of my own city and people. I have witnessed this war. You are the most important mechanism in my life, I would do anything to keep you safe. I believe that you need to share this before you completely self-destruct,” Prowl said, cupping Jazz under the chin and kissing him softly and then broke it.

Jazz looked at Prowl and quietly nodded his helm then opened his own chest plates.

Prowl pulled Jazz close and into his own lap, wrapping his arm around Jazz’ chassis. “I am ready,” he said.

Jazz leaned in to merge their sparks, thinking about the start of the mission. He was heading for Kaon, the heart of Decepticon territory.

Prowl watched the scene unfold from Jazz’ point of view, thankful that his mate was finally sharing his experience.

“Had to go in and get an assignment, usually show they can trust me and I am willing to do all sorts of work,” Jazz said. “Filled out some data for my persona, and they assigned me clean up duty mostly armor and offline frames.” He shivered at the thought.

“I assume that after completion of this task, you were assigned another task?” Prowl asked.

“Yeah sure guard of some minor prisoners,” Jazz said. “I think that is where someone first seemed to recognize me.”

An older looking wounded mech walked up to the dark painted Jazz. “I know you...what are you doing here?” he asked as another guard poked him back into the line.

Jazz only shook his helm, trying to regain his cool. “Don't know what happened to him,” he said as they went into the building and it got a bit loud with screams and cries.

“To what extent are you involved in the torture or questioning of the prisoners?” Prowl asked, putting a hand on Jazz’ shoulder.

“Not much questioning but did help with the torture sometimes,” Jazz said looking at his mate. The image changed to a dark room with a large light overhead to blind the prisoners restrained on the table.

“Thought you were such a nice mech what are you doing here? Making horrible music,” the prisoner said. Jazz cringed and pulled out of the spark merge, panting and gasping. He got up headed for the washracks purging.

Prowl blinked as the spark merge was ended so abruptly and his mate leaving his lap. He pushed himself up to his pedes and followed Jazz into the washracks, standing beside his mate and rubbing his back with a frown. He thought back to the pile of datapads on his desk, recalling the one from Ratchet requesting Rung to the base and was glad that he had fast-tracked and flagged it as important.

“Still…” Jazz coughed. _::Still have those cubes of high grade?::_ he asked. _::Could use something to wash out my throat.::_

 _::Well there is one remaining,::_ Prowl said, getting it from the table. Jazz slowly stood up feeling like the purge was at its end.

 _::If I didn't know better, I might ask if you were sparked,::_ Prowl said, handing Jazz the cube.

Jazz chuckled. _::Might be nicer, but I don't think so love,::_ he said opening the cube and taking a sip. _::That feels a bit better.::_

Prowl walked to the music player in the room and went through Jazz’ music to find some slower music. He turned it on and turned around. Jazz smiled at Prowl, putting the cube down and danced slowly for his mate.

Prowl watched for a moment and stepped forward to catch Jazz’ hands and try to catch up to the dance. Jazz grinned. “I like it when you dance with me,” he said.

“Dancing is definitely one of the areas in which you excel. I enjoy watching you as well as when you allow me to join you,” Prowl said, leaning in for a kiss. Jazz allowed Prowl to kiss him, returning it.

Prowl stopped dancing, running his thumb down Jazz’ cheek, getting lost in his own thoughts. 

“What you thinking love, share with me,” Jazz said enjoying Prowl’s touch seeing his optics staring off almost.

Prowl didn't respond right away as he was busy recalling the information he had seen earlier about reports of disgruntled faction of the populace wanting to leave Cybertron in search of a peaceful place to settle.

“Prowler, come back to me,” Jazz said moving to kiss Prowl’s neck cable to get his attention.

“Hmm?” Prowl hummed softly, looking at Jazz. He rubbed Jazz’ helm, enjoying the attention.

 _::What were you thinking about?::_ Jazz asked continuing the kissing.

 _::I was thinking about you, Jazz,::_ Prowl said, telling a half-truth. He slid a hand under his mate’s chin and kissed him on the lips.

 _::Oh I am flattered,::_ Jazz said returning the kiss. _::Tell me more.::_

Prowl moved Jazz back to the berth slowly. _::We have known each other for a very long time. While it took me a long time to warm up to your advances, I always cared about you. I do not want to see you hurt.... especially here or here...::_ he said, touching Jazz’ helm and chest.

 _::I feel safe with you, you and your order, lover,::_ Jazz said snuggling up to Prowl. _::I know you will not hurt me.::_

Prowl pulled the data pad out of his subspace, handing it to Jazz to read. _::So what are you thinking again?::_ Jazz asked a bit more seriously looking back at Prowl after having read it.

 _::I want to keep you safe. I want something other than this war. Optimus will not end it. He gives concessions too often. What if we left with them,::_ Prowl said, tapping the data pad. _::What if.... you were carrying?::_

 _::Yes we might be safe. How would you feel there? What would you do?::_ Jazz asked feeling torn. He loved Prowl but also he had his friends here.

 _::I am an enforcer. There are always rules to enforce,::_ Prowl said. _::I cannot in good conscience let you go back into spec ops.::_

 _::What never?::_ Jazz said. _::Just because they are neutral doesn't mean the Cons are gonna leave them alone, love. It will just be like a challenge to them to take the colony.::_

 _::Then the colony will have us to help defend them,::_ Prowl said. _::Perhaps the Decepticons will be too preoccupied here.::_

 _::You're the analyst. How long before the war leaves Cybertron. I know the fighting is very bad,::_ Jazz said.

Prowl kissed Jazz again. He knew the odds. War would spread eventually, but spec ops missions would also take his mate’s sanity.

 _::I know I'm no good for work right now but maybe later at some point,::_ Jazz said thinking. The idea of leaving having a sparkling was tempting. _::If it comes to it we could maybe come back here… Get liked and trusted again.::_

Prowl nuzzled his face against Jazz’ chest and then lowered Jazz onto his back on the berth. Jazz opened his chest plates to reach in and took out the device to keep him from getting sparked, he put it down on the small table and smiled at Prowl.

Prowl kissed the open edges around Jazz’ opened chestplates. _::What a beautiful spark...::_

 _::Can say the same of yours, lover,::_ Jazz said opening his interface panel as well. Prowl slid between Jazz’ legs and licked his spike. Jazz moaned. _::Thought it was me we were gonna spark, love.::_

 _::Am I not allowed to dote on you?::_ Prowl asked, taking Jazz’ spike in his mouth and flicking his glossa over the tip. 

_::Well yes,::_ Jazz said and gasped, his spike giving a squirt of pre transfluids. Prowl swallowed it and kept sucking on Jazz’ spike. Jazz moaned, his spike giving a large squirt of transfluids.

Prowl reached down and gently pinched Jazz’ anterior node between his thumb and finger, rolling it for maximum effect. Jazz groaned, squirming at the touch and tease.

 _::Jazz, cum in my mouth...::_ Prowl commanded gently. Jazz moaned letting his spike spray Prowl’s mouth once more with fluids, feeling just on the edge. Prowl didn't swallow and opened his mouth over Jazz’ valve, letting his mate's transfluids dribble over his valve entrance. 

_::You want the sparkling to be all mine and not yours?::_ Jazz teased. _::I could let one of the twins frag me when they are overcharged.::_

Prowl growled possessively, a sound deep in his chassis as he opened his interface panel and slid into Jazz’ valve in a swift thrust. Jazz grinned and moaned bucking his hip to take more of his mate in.

Prowl grabbed Jazz’ hands and pinned them to the berth beside his helm. _::You haven’t been with anyone since you laid optics on me. You told me so yourself on the 84th cycle after I joined the Autobots.::_

 _::Oh yes I did. But I do know what to say to get my mate to take me when I want him,::_ Jazz said simply. _::Don't be too mad at me.::_

 _::I understand. But since I learned that I love you?::_ Prowl asked. He could understand Jazz going to find relief early on when he did not realize that he cared for the saboteur.

 _::Only you love, I want this sparkling to be part of you and not just all me,::_ Jazz said.

Prowl let go of Jazz’ wrists and thrust in and out of his lover’s valve harder and faster. Jazz moaned with each thrust feeling his mate get deeper and deeper, his gestation chamber open and ready to take what it needed.

Prowl groaned as his spike sprayed Jazz’ valve and gestation chamber, trying to hold himself from overloading.

“So full, lover of you,” Jazz said pulling Prowl into a kiss. _::Will never tire of you or be full.::_

Prowl returned the kiss, not ready to pull out of Jazz’ valve. _::Love you so much, Jazz.::_

 _::Ditto, Prowl,::_ Jazz said licking at Prowl’s lips.

Prowl felt his spike twitch and grow again in Jazz’ valve. _::Another round?::_ he asked.

 _::Of course, lover,::_ Jazz said.

Prowl broke the kiss to bury his face in Jazz’ neck cables. The soft pulsing cable under his glossa he knew was an energon line as he nibbled softly on it. 

Jazz moaned. _::Do love when you punish me like this,::_ he said.

 _::Why would I be punishing you?::_ Prowl asked, he rocked his hips back, nearly pulling his spike out of Jazz’ valve. _::I want you to have a processor-blowing overload as I fill you up inside with my code and we make a family so I can take you away to safety and happiness.::_

Jazz chuckled. _::Okay so I like it when you take control,::_ he said. _::I will be happy and safe with you. Let's not forget that there will be a third member in our family.::_

 _::Do you like this position or do you prefer another?::_ Prowl asked.

 _::This one is fine, so I can see and kiss you, love,::_ Jazz said.

Prowl nodded his helm in understanding and pushed himself back in hard and fast. Jazz moaned arching his hips in time with each thrust.

Prowl kept up the pace for several minutes, enjoying Jazz’ moans. _::This is on par with listening to you sing...::_ Another hard thrust in and his spike embedded into the opening of Jazz’ gestation chamber. 

_::Glad I can keep you happy,::_ Jazz said.

Prowl gasped as his spike emptied what remained of his transfluid tank into his lover. Jazz moaned as he overloaded collapsing into the berth. Prowl managed to pull his spike out and landed on the floor.

Jazz came back online looking around for his mate. He frowned finding him on the floor. He climbed out of the berth. “Prowler, you okay?” he asked rubbing a doorwing.

It took Prowl a few blinks and looking up at Jazz. “I am fine, Jazz. Please lay back on the berth. Unless you are looking to take longer to get sparked...” The edges of his lips curled into a small smile.

“We’ve had two rounds maybe I am sparked. You just want to frag me some more for fun,” he said sitting on the berth.

Prowl sat up and gently pushed Jazz to lie down on the berth. “Your gestational tank requires the nanites to create the protoform. Allowing the nanites to leak out may hinder that.”

“I am off duty but not disabled, lover,” Jazz said smiling up at Prowl.

“Technically, you are on mandatory berthrest for your injured knee; therefore it could be considered that you are indeed disabled, but only for the short term,” Prowl said. “Remain there,” he stated getting up to get a wet cloth from the washracks.

“Admit you just like keeping me here, love,” Jazz called after him, supporting himself on his elbow.

Prowl appeared from the washracks with a wet cloth. “If by ‘here’, you mean at base, of course, I know that you are safe.” He sat down on the berth and spread Jazz’s legs so he could wipe down his mate’s interface area.

“Well that but also here on the berth in our quarters, love,” Jazz said.

“I do not wish to keep you here trapped against your wishes. That would make me no better....” Prowl trailed off, flicking his doorwings as if to shake off that thought. “I do enjoy cuddling with you. And no matter if it is your intention or not, you manage to appear as a pin up model for my optics only.” He wiped clean Jazz’ interface area. 

“Oh so much more than a model but a lover, friend and mate,” Jazz said. “And now I'm getting a message about a low tank...ugh.”

Prowl stood up and retrieved a cube of medical grade energon he kept stashed for the few times he recovered from processor crashes. He opened the corner and handed it to Jazz. 

“Thanks,” Jazz said taking a sip. _::You ever get used to the taste of this stuff, love?::_

Prowl smiled and pulled out his box of rust sticks. “I prefer to wash the flavour down with something more palatable.” He pulled one out of the box and handed it to Jazz. “We shall have to put on appearances for the others about this.”

“Yeah,” Jazz said taking the rust stick and took a bite out of it. Prowl reached behind and rubbed Jazz’ back. ::Suppose you go back to work, quietly and give me something to do here at the base.::

“I believe Ratchet still has regular check ups scheduled for your knee and I had submitted that requisition for Rung to visit,” Prowl said. “Would you be able to check with some of your spec ops comrades about a home testing kit to see if you're sparked?”

“Suppose I could. I could even sneak it from the medbay if doc bot has any,” Jazz said.

“Actually I may have a perfect assignment for you....” Prowl said, thinking. 

“I'm listening love,” Jazz said anxious to hear this.

“Get in touch with that group that is leaving home. Inform them of our skills and that we are looking for space on their shuttle,” Prowl said, sliding into the berth beside Jazz and cuddling him. 

“Hello there… Glad to meet you...me and my mate would like to leave with you. I can entertain and he can…” Jazz said.

Prowl lightly swatted Jazz on his elbow joint. “You are capable of this.... far better than I, at least.”

“I am not saying you are better love just trying to think aloud what I would tell them. I am open to suggestions, Prowl.” Jazz said.

“Perhaps a good recharge cycle will assist both of us,” Prowl said.

“Perhaps,” Jazz said laying back down. Prowl cuddled up with him.

* * *

Jazz woke up seeing Prowl cuddled with him and smiled. He reached up to massage one of the doorwings.

“Hmm,” Prowl purred, half in recharge. 

“Morning love,” Jazz said moving to kiss his mate's chest plate.

Light blue optics lit up and Prowl looked over at Jazz. He opened his chestplates instinctively searching for his mate's spark. Jazz opened his chest plates and Prowl pulled him into a spark merge. 

_::What you want to show me love?::_ Jazz asked looking around.

 _::I.... I just want to be close. It felt so instinctive...::_ Prowl said, his interface panel opening. 

_::Morning frag?::_ Jazz asked, grinning opening his own interface panel.

 _::Yes...::_ Prowl said, gently tugging Jazz to ride his spike. Jazz sat down squirming on Prowl’s spike.

 _::Are you alright?::_ Prowl asked, feeling his mate squirm.

 _::I'm fine,::_ Jazz said.

Prowl gently lifted Jazz up at the hips and lowered him. Jazz moaned. Prowl smiled and fingered Jazz’ anterior node. Jazz groaned tilting his helm back in pleasure.

Prowl bucked his hips up into Jazz’ valve and felt his overload take him by surprise as he filled Jazz up with transfluids. 

_::Oh yes, lover,::_ Jazz said.

Prowl pulled Jazz down to lay on his now-closed chest and he rubbed his mate’s back. 

Jazz smiled turning his helm enjoying the back rub as he felt quite full.

“I believe latent siring protocols have come online,” Prowl said. “I feel reluctant to let go of you.”

“Not gonna complain here, Papa Prowl,” Jazz said. “But we have to act normal like.”

“Except in here,” Prowl said, reluctantly releasing Jazz. “Do you have any appointments today?” he asked. 

“Yeah one to have Ratchet check my knee. I can see about catching Mirage about the home test,” Jazz said.

“If Ratchet were to catch signs of you being sparked,” Prowl started, trailing off as he went into thought.

“He's checking my knee, not my chest or spark and who knows it might be too early for the sparkling to show,” Jazz said.

“Ratchet is smart and observant,” Prowl said.

“He's seen enough death where he might understand us later,” Jazz said. “Let's not worry about it too soon.”

Awhile later clean they left. Prowl headed to his office and Jazz to the medbay.

Ratchet was in the medbay, readying trays and preparing for incoming patients.

“Hey doc bot, here for my knee check,” Jazz said sitting down on a medberth.

Ratchet picked up his portable scanner and walked over to Jazz, “Kept off it as much as possible?” he asked.

“Yeah Prowl kept me laying down,” Jazz said grinning.

“As opposed to being on your hands and knees?” Ratchet asked, recognizing that grin.

“No hands and knees, I promise,” Jazz said.

“Your knee is looking better,” Ratchet said, logging the scan and entering it into Jazz’ records

“Good,” Jazz said. “Uh can I have some medical grades for Prowler?”

“Has he been having processor crashes again?” Ratchet asked.

“I don't know, just noticed some of his stash is gone,” Jazz said, feeling guilty saying all this.

“Fine,” Ratchet said, going to the back to get some medical grade.

Jazz watched the medic and looked around.

Ratchet reappeared and handed Jazz several cubes of energon. “Anything else?”

“Nah, that's all,” Jazz said. “Thanks, Ratchet.”

“Very well,” Ratchet said. “Oh and Rung will be here within a few weeks.”

“Good, Prowl mentioned him. And I'll be glad to get back to work, sooner or later,” Jazz said hopping off the berth.

* * *

“Thanks, Mirage. I'll get this test to the femme,” Jazz said leaving the rec room and head for his and Prowl’s quarters.

“Of course, Jazz,” Mirage said. “Wish them luck.”

“She'll see she's not sparked and that will be a weight off her processor,” Jazz said smiling.

 _::Got the test, Prowler. I'll see you in our quarters,::_ Jazz said.

 _::Very well, Jazz. I am nearly done my paperwork here,::_ Prowl replied.

Jazz entered the code to their quarters going in and sitting down in a chair. He looked at the instructions for the home test.

Prowl came back to their quarters and locked the door behind him.

Jazz looked up and smiled. “How was your day handsome?” he asked.

“I was more distracted than I should be,” Prowl said. 

“Oh and how is that?” Jazz asked.

“Us...” Prowl said, walking over and kissing Jazz on the top of his helm.

“Yeah that does make sense,” Jazz said looking up and grinning.

Prowl looked over Jazz’ shoulder at the kit. “So this is it?”

“Yeah, I told Mirage some poor femme needed it,” Jazz said. Prowl nodded and let go of Jazz, stepping over to the berth. Jazz headed to the washracks to use the test, heading for the waste stall.

Prowl paused for a moment and then followed Jazz. 

Jazz held the stick as he used the stall and stood up. “One minute.”

Prowl paced outside the stall, waiting.

Jazz watched the stick as he came out. “Looks like you're gonna be a sire, Prowler,” he said grinning.

Prowl smiled and pulled Jazz into a hug, “Congratulations, my love.”

“Congrats to you too,” Jazz said and kissed Prowl.

Prowl returned the kiss and eventually broke it to look at the stick that Jazz was still holding onto. _::I fear I may not be able to leave our quarters for some time, for fear of not being able to act normal,::_ he said.

 _::How long may some time be?::_ Jazz asked looking at his mate.

 _::I am uncertain,::_ Prowl said.

 _::I think I can act normal but not sure how long I can hide I'm carrying,::_ Jazz said leaning his helm against Prowl’s shoulder.

Prowl reached up to rub Jazz’ helm. _::We shall have to act quickly, within a matter of weeks I suspect.::_

 _::Yeah,::_ Jazz said. He put the stick in his subspace to hide it for now and kissed Prowl back rubbing a doorwing.

 _::I do not have much experience with siring or carrying. Do you have any idea when your condition will become obvious to others?::_ Prowl asked.

 _::A few lunar cycles, I don't know,::_ Jazz said. _::I suppose I could maybe see if I can find some info on the database but I'd have to be careful. Or find someone I can trust to tell them and ask for help.::_

 _::I might suggest First Aid for that job. Perhaps you can see how helpful Mirage is to our plight and if he'll ask,::_ Prowl said, thoughtfully stroking Jazz’ back in long strokes. 

_::Right, I do feel a bit bad about lying to him. He will appreciate being told the truth,::_ Jazz said and moaned at the back rub.

 _::Invite him over,::_ Prowl suggested.

::Hey Mirage, can you come to Prowl’s and my quarters. I need to talk to ya about somethings?:: Jazz asked.

::Hey Jazz. You okay? Need me to bring anything?:: Mirage asked. 

::You can bring some high grade for yourself if you want it. Me I am fine,:: Jazz said.

::Be there in five kliks, Jazz,:: Mirage said. 

“He'll be here shortly. I almost asked him to get a datapad from Ratchet's medbay on carrying but that can wait, I think,” Jazz said. “Can I sit down, love?”

Prowl let go of Jazz, “Of course. When did you fuel last?” he asked. 

“This mornin,” Jazz replied. “Was too distracted thinking.” He sat down in one of the chairs.

Prowl walked over to the energon cabinet and pulled out a cube of medical grade energon and handed it to Jazz. “

“Thanks,” Jazz said opening it and took a sip. He smiled slipping his other hand into his subspace and pulling out a cube of the medical grade he had gotten from Ratchet. _::Told Ratchet your supply was a little low, love.::_

The buzzer to the pair’s quarters rang as Mirage arrived early. Prowl spun around facing the door, doorwings held up stiffly as he forgot Mirage was coming. 

_::Calm down, lover. It's probably Mirage,::_ Jazz reminded him waving his free hand and watching his mate. He put the cube down on the table. He got up waddling to the door feeling a bit slower than usual and opened it. “Come on in, Mirage.”

Mirage’s face was difficult to read as the door opened up. “Hello Jazz,” he said, optics scanning over his friend and teammate. 

Jazz moved over to Prowl massaging his doorwings in an effort to get him to calm down.

Prowl flicked his doorwings out of Jazz’ hands. “Welcome Mirage,” he said. “Please enter.” He caught the Towers mech scanning his mate from pede to helm and was slightly wary.

Mirage stepped inside as he was welcomed, allowing the door to close behind him.

“Jazz, I believe you wanted to sit down earlier. Your cube of energon is still half-full,” Prowl said. 

“Right,” Jazz said walking over to the chair and sitting back down. He chuckled. “Nurse Ratchet.. Prowl.”

“The home testing kit was for you, wasn't it?” Mirage asked Jazz, walking around the table and pulling out a chair to sit down in. 

“Always said you were sharp,” Jazz said shaking his helm and smiling. “You want to explain while I finish Ratchet’s potion?” He picked up the cube sipping, not giving his mate a chance to say no. 

“The home testing kit says that he is indeed sparked,” Prowl said. 

“But all the special ops team has devices to prevent sparking, at least out on duty,” Mirage said. “And well you have taken him off duty.”

Prowl walked over to the desk where Jazz had left his contraceptive device and picked it up, letting Mirage see it. Mirage looked at it and nodded his helm. Prowl slipped the device into his subspace. “Special ops duty has taken its toll on Jazz. He has not been able to recharge solidly without me beside him. Sometimes....” he looked at Jazz and shook his helm, opting not to finish his sentence.

“He's been running loose in the base?” Mirage asked, with a knowing grin.

“Rung will be here to try and help,” Jazz said done with the cube. “But Prowl had...has an idea.”

“I believe that even if Rung is able counsel Jazz, my mate will still be sent back out into the special ops field once more. I could quote statistics to you about how long it will be until a similar situation or worse occurs. I am not willing to stand by and allow my mate to be taken from me,” Prowl said, pulling out the datapad from subspace and handing it to Mirage.

“So you sparked… allowed yourself to be sparked and are planning on leaving with them,” Mirage frowned he understood but he didn’t like it.

Prowl stood up, doorwings up high. “Do you intend to keep this knowledge a secret?” he asked.

“I will,” Mirage said after a moment thought. “We will miss you.”

“Who knows we all three of us may be back,” Jazz said.

“Do you know of any medics that we can trust who can scan Jazz properly and will be sympathetic to our plight?” Prowl asked.

“First Aid perhaps. Maybe a little later even Ratchet,” Mirage said. “Possibly even young Flutter.”

“Do you have.... or would you be able to secure us any reading on the carrying process?” Prowl asked. “I have been wondering when Jazz will show visibly, as he will start to garner attention.”

“I do know somewhere where I can lay my hands on some,” Mirage said, thinking.

“Thank you for your assistance, Mirage,” Prowl said, wrapping an arm around Jazz’ shoulder.

“I'm happy for you both and I wish you the best of luck,” Mirage said.

Prowl pressed a kiss to Jazz’ helm, holding his mate close in a rare display of publicly showing affection. Jazz grinned.

Mirage got up excusing himself. “I'll see about that carrying information,” he said. “Say day after tomorrow .”

::He's really become quite protective of me,:: Jazz said.

::Sires become protective of their mates, especially from any other mechs. While they are also very doting to their mate. You may find that he is more likely to take you to berth as often as possible,:: Mirage said.

::Wouldn't mind that,:: Jazz said with a smile. ::but thanks for the information, Mirage.::

::Also you did sort of waddle back to your chair when I came in. I think the two of you may have been doing just that,:: Mirage said, holding back a chuckle.

::No, I had just been sitting down and drinking my medical energon,:: Jazz said thinking about how he might have to be careful about how he walked.

::Well, I’ll get back to you with the information in a couple of cycles,:: Mirage said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thedragonfly> I am not a real counsellor, I just get to play one on your screen. If this isn't realistic counsellor speak I'm sorry. Well not really...

Jazz gasped for air as he woke up in a strange room, shoving aside the table and stopped seeing something he picked up the tester and looked at it. Someone was sparked. Was he? He did a systems check and found his contraceptive device missing and he was sparked.

Had he been forced or what? He dropped the tester and headed for the door panicked. He found the lock. He frowned and got to work, switching out a digit for an access cord, checking out the programming on the lock until he found a way to shut down the lock and open the door. He looked down the corridor both ways and went down the quieter end.

He ducked through a door as he heard someone coming, he watched the bots walk past. “Need a weapon to protect myself,” he said quietly, checking his subspace finding none. “And out of here. Must have taken my weapons, cover probably blown.”

He quickly looked around a supply closet, mostly cleaning supplies. He started back down the corridor, audials listening for more coming bots. He heard pedesteps and moved into a doorway, another locked door.

“Hey Jazz,” he heard and froze. 

‘Keep cool,’ he thought. ‘Jump and take his weapon.’ He moved into a position and took a run and the mech, looking for weak points. He kicked at the mech. The mech fell backwards.

“Didn't know we were running drills.”

Jazz growled grasping the weapon and fired hitting the ceiling. “Give up the weapon, Con,” he said.

“Jazz it's me, Bumblebee,” the mech said. It looked like Bee but not Bee. ::Prowl, something's wrong with Jazz, thinks I'm a Con.::

Jazz punched the mech till he went offline and ran off with the weapon.

Prowl sat up straight at his desk, hearing the comm from Bumblebee. He did a quick check on his security system set up in his shared quarters and found it disabled. But the alarm hadn’t gone off. “Scrap,” he muttered under his breath. ::Bumblebee, keep him where he is. Knock him offline if you have to,:: he said, not aware that Bumblebee was offline.

Red Alert watched the fight. ::Prowl, Jazz just knocked out Bumblebee and took his weapon. Is everything alright?:: the mech asked trying to follow Jazz.

Prowl scrambled to his pedes, sending his chair flying backwards as he ran for his office door. He made it out the door before it was fully open, pausing at Optimus’ office just across the hall, “Optimus... it’s Jazz. He picked his way around my security system and knocked out Bumblebee and has his weapon.” He didn’t wait long enough for any kind of reaction as he sprinted down the corridor. ::Red Alert, inform Ratchet as well. Tell him to bring sedatives with him.::

Optimus got up to see about finding his friend. Maybe it was truly a good thing for Jazz to get some help, whether or not he liked it. ::Red Alert, where is Jazz?::

::I'm trying to find him Prime, but he's dodging or shooting the cameras,:: Red Alert said. ::He looks scared, don't think he's in his right processor.::

Ratchet drove down the corridor. He had a mech in trouble somewhere lost really lost in the base.

_::Jazz? Jazz, love, where are you?::_ Prowl asked over the bond. _::Can we talk?::_

Jazz froze. How was Prowl so close to the Decepticon base? Was he a prisoner too? _::Prowl, did they capture you too?::_ he asked.

Prowl thought for a moment. ‘Perhaps I could play along with whatever delusion this is to get close to him,’ he thought. _::I am loose in the base. I am on the team aiding in your extraction. Can you tell me where you are?::_ he asked.

Jazz looked around the room. _::Empty supply closet, I think,::_ he said. _::Sorry love, think they removed my device and sparked me.::_

_::Do not worry about that, Jazz,::_ Prowl said, heading for the corridor of supply closets. ::He believes he is in an empty supply closet. I am playing along with his delusions to gain his trust,:: he told Optimus and Ratchet.

::Be careful, Prowl,:: Optimus said heading towards the supply closets as well. Ratchet back in his root mode following him.

Prowl opened the doors to the supply closet, peering inside them one by one, looking for anything that might be his mate.

Jazz watched the doors, hearing them being opened. He aimed the stolen blaster, waiting and watching.

Prowl slipped inside, Jazz saw a light colored shape and fired a warning shot. The tactician knew Jazz wasn’t a bad shot; that was a warning. “Jazz, it’s Prowl,” he said aloud.

Jazz vented a sigh. “Glad to see you, Copper,” Jazz said. It was a nickname he used to tease Prowl with in their quarters.

Prowl walked closer to Jazz, extending his hand out to his mate. Jazz growled at the lack of reaction. “You're not Prowl,” he said moving to head for the door.

Prowl chased after Jazz, now that he had his mate in his sights he was not going to lose him.

Optimus opened a door Ratchet close behind, Jazz spun around.

“Jazz, stop,” Optimus said moving to catch his friend.

Prowl slipped past Optimus, grabbing Jazz about the waist and spinning the both of them to throw his mate off balance.

Jazz was caught by surprise trying to get free of whoever had him. 

Prowl pushed himself off balance, throwing the bulk of his weight backwards. He spread his doorwings out wide and allowed himself to fall on his back, not letting go of Jazz, pulling the saboteur down on top of him. “Now Ratchet!” he called.

Ratchet ran in, syringe in hand to inject the sedative, pushing in the plunger as Jazz went quickly offline. Optimus removed the weapon.

Prowl held onto Jazz, kissing his mate’s helm, despite him being temporarily offline. “Scan him. Tell me he is alright,” he told Ratchet.

Ratchet scanned Jazz. “He is alright, just running on fear,” he said. “I will try and get Rung here sooner. So what do we do with him now? A brig cell or restrained in the medbay?”

Prowl frowned, but the question had been weighing on his processor as well. “Do you have an isolation cell free in the medbay? I question whether your restraints can hold him; I set up an internal locking system in our quarters designed to alert me if Jazz tried to pick it... and we have seen where that has led us. I do not want him left unguarded, even in a brig cell. The isolation cell, if free, might be the best option.”

“I do have one isolation cell free and empty,” Ratchet said.

“Is there some way we can keep track of him if he does escape again?” Optimus asked.

“I can put on a locator chip, in a spot between his doorwings where he cannot reach it,” Ratchet said.

Prowl sighed and rolled himself and Jazz onto their sides, finally letting go of his mate. He pushed himself up to a sitting position and flexed his doorwings; they were sore, but seemed undamaged. “He is aware that he is sparked. While in the delusional state, he believed that it may have been a Decepticon taking him without his consent.”

“So he'll either need reassurance or we need to make something up to keep him from harming himself in an attempt to remove the sparkling,” Ratchet said thinking.

Optimus leaned down to slip his arms under his friend and pick him up. “Lead the way, Ratchet,” he said.

* * *

Jazz woke up in the isolation cell, looking around. “What happened?” he asked walking around it.

Prowl was sitting outside the isolation cell, working on a data pad, but he had been monitoring Jazz’ state through their bond. When he felt Jazz waking up, he put his data pad in subspace and stood up, walking to the reinforced transparent plexiglass, rapping his knuckles on it to get Jazz’ attention now that he was awake.

“Prowler, why am I in here?” Jazz asked turning to see his mate. Frowning, they were separated.

“I am here for you, love. You had to be put in the isolation ward for your own safety and that of the others on the base. You experienced a delusional episode and escaped our quarters. It was a .... team effort to bring you back under control,” Prowl said.

Jazz frowned sitting down on the special medberth. “Everyone alright?” he asked. “I didn't hurt anyone too bad?”

“They will recover,” Prowl answered. “The sparkling is fine as well.”

“Good,” Jazz said feeling a little relieved. _::We still gonna be able to leave?::_

_::I am not certain, love. Optimus and Ratchet are concerned about you,::_ Prowl answered. _::We may have to tell them of our plans and convince them that it is in your best interests.::_

_::Not as if I planned on never telling Orion, he deserves to know. But Ratchet may be hard to convince,::_ Jazz said.

_::Rung may be harder to convince.... or easier....::_ Prowl said, putting his palm flat on the glass between them. 

Jazz reached up to put his on the same spot. “I love and miss you already, Prowler,” he said.

“I am right here, Jazz. I do not plan on leaving your side,” Prowl said.

Jazz whimpered but forced a smile. “Guess that makes you my captive audience,” he said moving around the room again.

Prowl chuckled softly. “I have always been your captive audience, my love. I love watching you dance or sing. Even the way you work, although your methods may drive me mad.”

“I'll take that as a compliment, lover,” Jazz said.

_::I will miss cuddling up behind you, my Jazz,::_ Prowl said.

_::Me too, Prowlie,::_ Jazz said wagging his aft and grinning.

::I am glad to see you acting like yourself,:: Prowl said

Jazz thought of a song in his helm and started dancing around the room. Prowl smiled to see his mate dancing, _::Do you think they can feel you dancing or hear you singing yet?::_ the tactician asked his mate, referring to the sparkling inside.

_::Don’t know,::_ Jazz said after a moment. _::Might be too soon.::_

Prowl sat back down in his seat outside the cell. Jazz continued dancing for his mate. Finally he lay back down on the medberth tired and lonely.

_::Recharge well, my love. I would be in there beside you, if I were allowed,::_ Prowl said.

_::I wish you were, I recharge better with you next to me,::_ Jazz said.

_::I will be right here. I do not intend to leave the medbay, except for an emergency,::_ Prowl said.

_::Good. Not sure if I trust myself,::_ Jazz said drifting into recharge. _::Get some recharge yourself lover.::_ Instead of going into recharge, Prowl sent a strong pulse of love/reassurance to his mate.

* * *

Jazz woke up in the isolation cell frowning. He was surely trapped now. He ran a check of his systems. Sparked! He opened his chest plates reaching down and around to try and pull out the new spark. ‘Get out,’ he thought.

Prowl woke up feeling the franticness in Jazz. He stood up and banged his fists on the window, “Jazz! Jazz, stop! No!” he cried loudly at the window.

::What is the banging about?:: Ratchet asked headed for the isolation chamber with syringe is needed.

Prowl ignored Ratchet’s comms for the moment and headed to the door of the cell, keying it open with his security code. The door slid open with a hiss after it processed his code.

Jazz jumped hearing the door and saw someone that looked like Prowl. He shook his helm confused and went back to what he was doing if it wasn't the sparkling of the mech he loved he didn't want it.

Prowl quickly walked the few steps over to Jazz and took the mech’s hands in his own. “Stop,” he said quietly, but firmly. “Close your chestplates.”

Jazz paused looking at the mech. A Con would have just knocked him offline to stop him. “Prowler?”

Ratchet came in frowning and watching.

Prowl rested his forehelm against Jazz’, “Yes, love. The sparkling is ours.” Jazz closed his chest plates cuddling up close to his mate. Prowl pulled him close, and encouraged Jazz to rest his helm on him. Jazz laid his helm down, listening to Prowl's sparkbeat.

“I see I'm not needed,” Ratchet said and turned to leave.

“Ratchet....” Prowl said, not turning or moving Jazz. “Unless you protest, I will stay in here with Jazz. And .... we need to come up with something to fix these..... episodes.”

“Seems the best thing we have at the moment,” Ratchet said. “Stay with him, I'll get some energon cubes for you two.” 

Prowl used his free hand to rub Jazz’ back soothingly. “Do you know, can you tell me, what goes on through your processor when you think you’re on a mission?” he asked.

“Something one of the Autobot prisoners said. ‘Why are you doing this?’ Then I feel like my cover’s been blown so I'm trapped,” Jazz whispered, comforted in Prowl's arms.

“What makes you remember that Autobot prisoner? You are here, safe... with me....” Prowl asked, kissing the top of Jazz’ head and nuzzling his faceplates in there.

Jazz closed his optics, trying to remember the Autobot. “His colors reminded me of you, though he had stripes of black on white,” he said.

Prowl continued to hold his mate close as he opened a line to Optimus, ::Optimus, we were going to inform you, but I am trying to organize two places on a shuttle that is leaving Cybertron for a new colony. I don’t believe Jazz can or should work in special ops anymore. If we can still have him see Rung before we leave, that would be appreciated..... if you’ll allow us to leave.::

Optimus sat at his desk thinking what Prowl had just told him. Both mechs were integral to the Autobots but if Jazz was so damaged from all his time spying on the Decepticons then he had earned it as had Prowl. ::I will see about getting Rung here shortly and I will let you leave,:: he told Prowl. ::Thank you for informing me. You have both earned time away from this.::

::Thank you, Optimus. Your compassion is noted and appreciated. We do not want to leave the war effort. I know I am an invaluable asset to your planning and Jazz to the spec ops division, but not in his state. Also for not insisting on terminating the sparkling,:: Prowl said.

::I believe the sparkling will give Jazz a happy distraction,:: Optimus said. ::And yourself as well.::

::So long as I can keep Jazz from terminating the sparkling himself, you are correct,:: Prowl said with a heavy sigh.

::Well for your family's sake I hope Jazz is able to obtain a more permanent sense of safety and happiness.::

::Thank you again, Optimus,:: Prowl said, continuing to stroke Jazz’ back.

* * *

Rung was guided to Ratchet’s medical bay. “Hello Ratchet,” the lanky psychologist said in his quiet, high-pitched voice. “You have a patient for me?” he asked.

“Yes,” Ratchet said leading the way back to the isolation cell. 

Prowl stood up as he heard Ratchet and another mech heading to the isolation cell. Although he had never met Rung in person, he had heard of the psychologist. “Ratchet... Rung...” he said, by way of greeting.

Jazz looked up from the medberth warily.

“Jazz, Rung is here to talk with you,” Ratchet said. He opened the door. “Prowl, we should leave them alone.”

“One moment, doctor,” Prowl said, wrapping his arms around Jazz, and kissing the top of his mate’s helm. 

_::Don't leave me,::_ Jazz said, wrapping an arm around Prowl’s neck.

_::Not for long,::_ Prowl said. _::You’ve recommended Rung’s service to others in your command before, so I know that you trust his services.::_

Jazz growled and let Prowl go. _::Not like I used him before,::_ he said.

Prowl pulled Jazz back against him, “You haven’t needed to before. Be strong for me and tell Rung everything that’s happened. You’ve faced Decepticons, Rung is...... lanky....” he said.

Jazz snorted. “Kind of weak for you, Copper.” Prowl gently poked Jazz in the side for that comment. Jazz sighed grasping the hand and kissing it. “I'll deal with you later, Prowler.”

Prowl stole a quick kiss to Jazz on the lips, then broke it and stood up. “I will return shortly, sweetspark,” he said.

“Shortly will feel like an eternity without you,” Jazz said.

Rung smiled watching the pair interact and he pulled out a small box of sweets and offered the box to Jazz to choose one. Jazz glanced over the assortment and chose one. “Prowl cares very much for you,” Rung started with. 

“And I care for him,” Jazz said.

“He is worried for you, as are your friends,” Rung said.

“So everyone keeps telling me, or maybe they are scared of me since they've got me locked in here like I've got some deadly virus,” Jazz said.

“They are concerned that you will damage yourself or the newspark inside of you,” Rung said. “Or that you may endanger yourself by running off blindly out of the base.”

“So what happens to bots locked in isolation, do they go mad?” Jazz asked.

“I would like to see you get well enough that we don’t have to keep you in isolation,” Rung said. “We can talk through things and see where that leads.”

“Alright, I guess,” Jazz said.

“You have been doing special ops work for a long while now. You must have seen and done much in your time when you go undercover. Can you tell me what is happening that you believe you are still undercover?” Rung asked.

“I keep finding myself locked in somewhere like I've lost my cover or been captured,” Jazz said.

“Why does this keep happening?” Rung asked.

Jazz sighed closing his optics to think. “Could be Ricochet trying to take over,” he said.

“And who is Ricochet?” Rung asked.

“My alter ego,” Jazz said.

“The one used on undercover missions. Does he run in a separate program when you go on missions?” Rung asked. “Or does it work in another way?”

“He runs in a separate program, most of the time,” Jazz said.

“Please elaborate further on the ‘most of the time,’” Rung queried.

“Sometimes he seems to try and take over my life when I'm not undercover,” Jazz said. “But I’ve already downloaded him to another module,” Jazz said, partially thinking aloud.

“Mmm-hmm,” Rung said, nodding his helm, letting the mech work things out.

“So why does it seem…” Jazz said frowning.

“Go on...” Rung urged.

“The things I've been seeing seem like some nasty joke or trick on me,” Jazz said and shivered.

“Jazz, I have seen mechs who have not served as long in special ops breaking down like this,” Rung said. “You have been doing this...” he flipped through his notes, “for several vorn now. The few cases I am privy to reading, indicate that you have had to do things that might break many a lesser mech.”

Jazz looked at Rung. “What are you trying to say?” He asked.

“I am saying that perhaps it is time that you consider a reprieve from your work in special ops,” Rung said. 

“Yeah I am thinking of taking a break, doc bot,” Jazz said.

“Excellent,” Rung said, clapping his hands together once. He reached into his subspace and pulled out a data pad from subspace. “I have some homework for you for our next session,” he handed the pad to Jazz, “If there are any more delusional episodes, I want you to record what you were doing before it happened. What your mood was and any other pertinent details.”

“Okay, I will try Rung,” Jazz said.

“You are not weak, Jazz,” Rung said, standing up. “Prolonged exposure to such harsh circumstances will have drastic effects on any mechanism. This is your processor’s way to tell you that it requires a break. Although your options are limited in this isolation cell, I would like you to partake in any activities that Ratchet okays that bring you happiness.”

“Right,” Jazz said grinning as he could think of a few.

“Jazz.... congratulations on being sparked,” Rung said. 

“Uh thanks. How did you know?” Jazz asked.

“Ratchet and I are both doctors; he shared your medical file with me before I entered,” Rung said. “What we talk about is confidential and will not be shared.” Jazz nodded his helm. “Not even with Prowl unless you choose to share it with him yourself.”

“Thanks, Rung.” Jazz said. _::You can come back now Prowler.::_

“Do remember, that being sparked also causes intense emotional swings in the carrier. I am not saying that all of this can be blamed on being sparked, but rather that it is possibly intensifying the emotional underlying current,” Rung said, turning to leave.

“Yeah I read it somewhere.” Jazz said.

Prowl came back with Ratchet to the isolation cell. The tactician waited outside the cell patiently with his hands clasped behind his back. Underneath however, the mech was eager to see his mate and give him reassuring cuddles.

Ratchet looked at Rung then Jazz who looked a little better. Then he opened the door.

Rung stepped out of the isolation cell. “I believe we have made some progress today. I will retire to my assigned quarters on the base and compile my initial report,” he said.

Prowl nodded his helm quickly and stepped behind Rung into the cell, stopping in front of Jazz. He wanted to make sure his mate was in the right mood to be touched before just hugging him. “Jazz..?” he asked quietly.

“What are you just standing there for?” Jazz asked with a smile and opened his arms. Prowl walked to Jazz and hugged the mech, kissing him on the cheek.

Jazz turned his helm to kiss Prowl. ::Rung says I can do anything that makes me happy with Ratchet’s okay,:: he said to Prowl and Ratchet.

Prowl returned the kiss and then broke it, “And what is it that you would like to do.... that does not involve leaving the cell?” he asked.

“Cuddling with you, and maybe interfacing,” Jazz said with a grin.

Ratchet sighed. “Alright, just be gentle with each other” he said.

Prowl let go of Jazz and turned around. “Please leave then, I have a mate who requires my full attention,” he said.

“Fine, need anything, just comm me,” Ratchet said closing the door and leaving them alone.

Jazz reached over and pulled Prowl close, kissing his neck cables. Prowl rested his hand on Jazz’ hand. _::Would this not be better if you let me turn around first?::_ Prowl asked.

_::So you don't like being kissed here?::_ Jazz teased.

_::I did not say that; I just want to be able to reciprocate,::_ Prowl said.

_::Alright, I'll let ya turn around,::_ Jazz said pulling back so his mate could turn around.

Prowl turned around in Jazz’ arms and kissed his mate, sliding a hand around the back of his neck. _::Love you. How did your session with Rung go?::_ he asked.

Jazz moaned. _::Went okay, he gave me some homework,::_ he replied.

_::Mmm, what kind of homework?::_ Prowl asked, gently moving Jazz back towards the medberth.

_::When and if I have another episode, I am to take note of what I was doing before it happen. What sort of mood I was in and anything else pertinent,::_ Jazz said.

_::Cuddle first? Or interface?::_ Prowl asked.

_::I would say cuddle but we can do that after we interface,::_ Jazz said. Prowl leaned into Jazz, mouthing over his neck cables. Jazz moaned.

_::Tell me what you want me to do. I’ll do anything but hurt you,::_ Prowl said

_::Shall I suck you off to make you want to take me, love?::_ Jazz asked.

_::You think that I don’t want you already?::_ Prowl asked, sliding his arms around Jazz’s middle and lifting him to seat him on the medberth. He leaned in and kissed his mate on his abdominal plates.

_::Oh that is so nice,::_ Jazz said rubbing the top of Prowl's helm and then the chevron. Then he opened his interface panel. _::We both want each other.::_

_::Yes,::_ Prowl said, letting his hand slide down to Jazz’ spike, rubbing it softly. Jazz groaned tilting his helm back as he felt the sensations building up and his spike gave a squirt of transfluids. _::I do believe there was a mention of sucking off....::_ he said, licking off the transfluids and then licking Jazz’ spike.

_::Oh, my Prowler,::_ Jazz moaned over the bond.

_::Don’t want to take you for granted.... ever,::_ Prowl said, closing his mouth over Jazz’ spike. Jazz gave another squirt of transfluids overloading. Prowl lifted his helm up to watch his mate in the throes of his overload, keeping his one arm around Jazz to prevent him falling over. Jazz slowly came back online. _::What a wonderful way to wake up. With your arm around me.::_

_::Every cycle if you’ll have me,::_ Prowl said.

_::Of course,::_ Jazz said. _::I feel so safe with my Prowl.::_

“Love you,” Prowl said out loud. “I love this little one,” he said, putting a hand on Jazz’ chest.

“And we love you, Prowl,” Jazz said. “But little one needs sire to contribute still.” Jazz said wiggling a little. The tactician opened his interface panel up while standing against Jazz. Jazz touched Prowl running his hand down to Prowl’s spike giving it a little squeeze.

Prowl groaned a bit, “Lay down for me?” he asked.

“Of course, master,” Jazz said moving to lay down on the medberth.

Prowl climbed onto the berth, straddling Jazz and put a single finger over Jazz’ lips. “No master stuff right now. You’re my mate, my lover,” he said. Jazz nodded his helm in understanding.

Prowl brushed his spike over Jazz’ valve and outer node, Jazz whimpered. Prowl did it again and leaned down to capture Jazz’ mouth with his own. Jazz moaned into the kiss, licking at Prowl's lips and the tactician opened his mouth to Jazz as he pushed his spike slowly and steadily into Jazz’s valve. Jazz slipped his glossa in tasting his mate and then gasping at the feel of Prowl's large spike inside him.

Prowl reached for Jazz’ hands, twining their fingers together as he pushed in deeper and faster. Jazz moaned and groaned with each push. Prowl started to pick up the pace a bit more as he pulled out and with each subsequent push back in.

_::Oh yes,::_ Jazz moaned.

Prowl shivered, the quiver ending in his doorwings, _::So close, love,::_ he told Jazz. 

_::I can feel it,::_ Jazz said as his gestation chamber opened up. Prowl gasped as his spike locked into place inside his mate’s chamber and his optics whited out as his spike filled his mate. Jazz smiled getting a hand free to rub his mate’s face before he too overloaded going offline.

Prowl finally rebooted from his overload and flipped the two of them over so Jazz would be lying atop him.He started rubbing the white and blue-striped back.

Jazz moaned coming back online and rolled off of Prowl. “Don't want to crush you, love,” he said and gave Prowl a quick kiss.

Prowl rolled over beside him, pulling Jazz close on the single berth meant for a single bot. _::If necessary, I will get off the berth and let you recharge,::_ he said.

_::Might be a good idea, love or maybe I'll cuddle on the floor with you,::_ Jazz said snuggling up to Prowl.

_::No sleeping on the floor for you,::_ Prowl said sternly. He started to disentangle his limbs so he could climb off the berth.

_::But I need my Prowler to keep me warm,::_ Jazz said frowning.

Prowl stood up on the floor beside the berth and pulled a blanket down from the shelf. “They do have blankets here, love,” he said.

“Not my Prowler,” Jazz said pouting now.

“Jazz,” Prowl said, firmly, “There is not enough room on the berth for both of us. You require the berth more than I do.”

“Fine, carrier,” Jazz said rolling on his side away from Prowl.

“Do you want me to leave?” Prowl asked quietly.

“Up to you,” Jazz said. He didn't real want Prowl to leave but he wasn't going to say it.

Prowl slid his arms under the pouty Porsche and scooped him up into his arms, blanket and all. A surprised Jazz took a moment to think and turned to give Prowl a little smile. Prowl leaned back against the cell wall and allowed himself to slide down it until he was seated with his mate in his arms. “You are still not lying on the floor,” he said.

“Why not?” Jazz asked. “Don't want to crush you but don't want to be without you.”

“It’s not good for you,” Prowl said.

“Fine, I'll sleep on the medberth,” Jazz said. “Just stay here or…”

Prowl bent Jazz up to kiss him on the lips, _::Or what?::_ he asked.

_::We could maybe ask the doc bot for a bigger berth so we can sleep together,::_ Jazz said.

_::Mmm, perhaps,::_ Prowl said, not letting go of Jazz

_::What do you mean perhaps?::_ Jazz asked

_::Maybe I like holding you like this all wrapped up,::_ Prowl said, smiling.

_::You have such a pretty smile,::_ Jazz said.

Prowl broke the kiss and opened a comm to Ratchet, ::Ratchet, if it is not an inconvenience, is it possible to get a second or larger berth in here?:: he asked.

::Alright, we can switch the smaller berth for a bigger one,:: Ratchet replied. Some minutes later the smaller berth had been replaced with a larger one.

Prowl let go of Jazz so he could get onto the larger berth. Jazz hopped onto the berth laying down and waiting for Prowl to join him.

Prowl climbed up onto the berth beside Jazz, who hugged and kissed him. _::Hello sexy.::_

Prowl pulled Jazz close, looping a leg over both of Jazz’ legs. _::Love you, dear.::_

_::Love you too,::_ Jazz said.

Prowl slid his hand up under Jazz’ back armor, feeling the soft protoform and massaging it slowly. Jazz purred at the back rub. _::Relax, love...::_ Prowl said.

_::I am, so much more and I'll turn into a puddle of goo,::_ Jazz said.

_::Want you to drift into recharge,::_ Prowl said. Jazz closed his optics smiling as he did drift into recharge.


	5. Chapter 5

Prowl woke up first, cuddled up behind Jazz. He instinctively pulled Jazz closer to him, laying kisses onto the back of his mate’s neck.

“Like I said previously best way to wake up,” Jazz said squirming a little to cuddle into Prowl.

“Mm,” Prowl mumbled, sliding a hand down Jazz’ hips. Jazz wiggled his hips feeling Prowl's hand.

Prowl lifted himself up on one elbow and put one of Jazz’ audial horns in his mouth, glossa swiping over it. 

“Oh Prowl,” Jazz moaned.

_::Another round?::_ Prowl asked, his interface panel opening up behind Jazz.

_::Sure, lover,::_ Jazz said opening his own interface panel.

Prowl carefully rolled Jazz onto his chest and got up over him, straddling his hips as he fingered Jazz’ valve, stretching him first

Jazz moaned wiggling his aft a little. Prowl removed his fingers and slid his spike into his mate.

_::Mmm, my Prowl,::_ Jazz said, frowning mentally as he felt something strange.

Prowl bent down over Jazz, licking at the back of his mate’s neck and nipping very softly at the cables. Jazz growled and bucked his hips trying to shake Prowl off. Prowl didn’t realize that it was Jazz attempting to shake him off at first as he pushed back in again, leaning down to kiss his mate on the cheek.

Jazz growled turning his helm away from the kiss. _::What not gonna get me overcharged first?::_ he said.

_::Can’t. Not good for the sparkling, love. What’s wrong? Should I stop?::_ Prowl asked, thinking what might be triggering this.

_::Don't want no sparkling. Crying screeching needy sparkling,::_ Jazz said. He moved to get out from under Prowl, pulling back an arm to throw a punch.

_::Jazz, sweetspark,::_ Prowl tried, trying to calm his mate down as he sat up and massaged Jazz’ back.

Jazz turned around and swiped at Prowl's hand then threw another punch. “Enough with the cuddly wuddly, it is sickening,” he said.

Jazz’ fist connected with Prowl’s face, and the tactician reeled backwards on his knees, landing to sit on his heels over Jazz’s ankles. Energon dribbled from his nose and Prowl wiped it off with the back of his hand, looking at it.

Jazz moved to get up from the berth watching the other mech. “Great locked in an isolation room, what did we do to get in here, Jazz?”

“You’re not yourself, Jazz,” Prowl said, getting up off the berth and standing near it. 

“Yes, I'm not Jazz,” Ricochet growled as he pushed back some more of his unwilling host’s programming.

“Ricochet?” Prowl asked. “You’re supposed to be....” he stopped, cutting off the bond quickly to his mate in case Ricochet could use it. He reached up to tap his comm button

Ricochet swept out his leg at Prowl. “Smart move cutting off the bond, Copper,” he said.

Prowl was still slower, with his surprise at Ricochet taking over Jazz and was swept to the floor by the leg. He looked up from the floor at Ricochet, growling, “You don’t get to use that name....” he said.

Ricochet laughed. “Just try and stop me, Prowl. As soon as I get my hands on a weapon I'm gonna cut off that spike of yours. So I don't have to feel it inside me,” he sneered. ::Hey doc bot, Prowl fell off the berth. I might have kicked him out accidentally.:: he said kicking at Prowl’s helm.

Prowl tried to fend off Ricochet’s pede, having both his own arm and Ricochet’s pede hit his helm.

Ricochet growled pinning down one of Prowl's hands under a pede and kicked again at Prowl’s helm.

::On my way, Jazz,:: Ratchet answered, heading towards the isolation cell at the back.

Prowl’s optics went wide from the pain, “Jazz....” he called out as his vision started to black out and he went offline on the floor.

Inside, Jazz cringed. While Ricochet stepped off and back, then down on his knees beside Prowl’s unconscious frame.

Ratchet opened the isolation cell, stepping inside. “Step aside, Jazz,” he said brusquely, bending down to take a look at Prowl.

Ricochet stood up grinning slipping a hand into the medic’s subspace searching for a weapon.

Ratchet frowned assessing Prowl’s injuries, something wasn’t adding up here.

Ricochet pulled out a scalpel and a blaster, aiming at the door and firing the blaster.

::Optimus, need you down in medbay, code 38,:: Ratchet said, calling on a securities code system in the hopes Ricochet was unaware of it.

::On my way, Ratchet,:: Optimus replied.

“Medical code 38,” Ratchet yelled into the main medbay area before the cell door’s closed. He pushed himself to his pedes to chase after the mech; Prowl’s injuries were not severe enough that he would go offline.

First Aid moved arming himself to go stop whoever it was causing trouble. He was surprised to see Jazz. “Get back in your cell, Jazz,” he said before firing a warning shot.

“Not Jazz, not anymore,” Ricochet replied with a grin and hit First Aid as Optimus arrived.

Ratchet aimed his medical EMP tool at Jazz/Ricochet and let out a small burst of energy.

Ricochet stopped and fell as his systems shut down.

“Jazz in one of his states?” Optimus asked as he checked on First Aid.

“I think it might be more than that, Orion,” Ratchet said. “It’s almost like his spec-ops alter-ego Ricochet is in charge. Prowl is injured in the cell.” He turned on his heels and bent down to pick up Ricochet in his arms and take him back to the cell.

Optimus lifted First Aid taking him to a medberth and then went to watch Ratchet with Ricochet and saw Prowl.

Ratchet set Ricochet down on the medberth inside the isolation cell and started strapping him down with the straps hidden in the berth. When he was done, he double-checked his work then bent down to pick up Prowl and carry him out of the isolation cell. “Orion....” Ratchet said, with a sigh.

Optimus stepped out of the way frowning. “I will keep my optics on him in case he wakes up. You deal with Prowl,” he said.

“I was going to say that we should ask Mirage to check Jazz’ programming, see if Ricochet is somehow invading Jazz’ systems. If that’s not the case.... I am not sure that we should let Prowl and Jazz go offworld. He might be too unstable,” Ratchet said.

“They may not appreciate hearing that but I will have Mirage check Jazz’s systems as you suggest,” Optimus said.

“It would be better to keep Jazz a prisoner here than if this happens on the shuttle,” Ratchet said, sweeping a hand to quickly indicate the damage in the medbay. “Now I have to tend to Prowl’s injuries.”

“Right,” Optimus said and turned to watch Ricochet/ Jazz. ::Mirage please come down to the medbay isolation cells.::

* * *

Jazz woke up trying to stretch and whimpered as he found himself strapped down. “No,” he howled not finding Prowl in or nearby the isolation cell.

Ratchet watched as Prowl recharged on the medberth. His injuries had been repaired and it was up to him when he woke up. Hearing noises coming from the isolation cell, he walked back there and entered it. “Easy, Jazz or is it Ricochet?” he asked.

Jazz deflated hearing his alter-ego’s name. “What happened, Ratchet?” He asked.

“I should be asking you that,” Ratchet asked. “What do you remember?”

Jazz tried thinking back. “Woke up with Prowl on the berth. We started to interface then things get a little blurry after that. He...I kicked Prowl...stepped on his hand I think.” He said frowning as he tried to rub his hand over his face but found he was still restrained.

“You’re referring to your spec-ops alter-ego, Ricochet, aren’t you?” Ratchet asked.

“Yeah,” Jazz said.

“What are the chances his programming has leaked into your own?” Ratchet asked.

“Pretty good,” Jazz said shaking his helm.

“Optimus is contacting Mirage to get him to look at that section of your coding,” Ratchet said. “Any pain?” he asked as he ran a scan over Jazz.

“Just a big helm ache, feel is like I got hit back there,” Jazz said.

“We had to knock you out to keep you from leaving the medbay,” Ratchet said.

“I understand. How's Prowl?” He asked and checked to find the bond closed to him. He knew Prowl may have done it to keep safe but it felt like Prowl was angry with him for some reason.

“Prowl is recovering,” Ratchet said.

“Tell him I'm sorry and I love him when you see him,” Jazz said. “Suppose you're not going to allow him in here anymore.”

“We’ll see, Jazz,” Ratchet said, patting Jazz’ hand. “I’ll pass your message along when he’s awake. Get some more recharge.”

“Right,” Jazz said. “About one of the only few things I can do here now.”

“Hmm, not quite,” Ratchet said, reaching for a top shelf and pulling down Jazz’ music player and headphones. He carefully set them on the mech’s helm and put the remote in his hand. “There you go.”

“Thanks, doc,” Jazz said with a weak smile.

“Course, Jazz,” Ratchet said and turning out of the cell.

Jazz turned on the player switching through a few songs and started singing along with one trying to go back into recharge.

Prowl woke up shortly after Ratchet came back into the main area. He groaned and turned looking around on the berth. “Ratchet. Ratchet? What happened?” he asked, rubbing his helm and looking at his hand wrapped in bandages.

“Seems Ricochet attacked you and nearly escaped. But Jazz is back and in the isolation cell,” Ratchet said.

Prowl pushed himself up to sitting as he re-opened the bond to his mate. _::Jazz?::_ he called over it.

Jazz smiled hearing Prowl. _::Sorry, I let him hurt you, Prowl. love ya so very much,::_ he said.

_::I will recover, Jazz. Are you injured at all?::_ Prowl asked

_::Just a headache,::_ Jazz said.

_::At least we have a better idea what we are dealing with,::_ Prowl said, falling back into his tactical role, this was a problem he could at least tackle.

_::Yeah, you sound okay, thinking again,::_ Jazz said, biting his lip to keep from crying. He was restrained in the berth not able to do much.

Prowl went quiet, although he kept his end of the bond open, using his tac-net to devise solutions and percentages to the new problem in front of them.

Jazz sent love down their bond as he stopped the music to try and recharge.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for Prowl turning into a cold-sparked bitch in the second half of this. It surprised both the authors, but resolves itself.

::Rung, Jazz had another episode,:: Ratchet said over the comm privately.

::Ah. Did he have a chance to log his entry from it in the data pad I gave him?:: Rung asked.

::No, I have him restrained in the isolation cell.:: Ratchet said.

::Restrained?:: Rung asked, sitting up. ::Was it worse than usual?::

::Yes, he attacked Prowl or maybe I should say Ricochet did. Nearly got out of the medbay,:: Ratchet replied.

::I’ll be there shortly and you can fill me in properly,:: Rung said, getting up and leaving his quarters behind.

Ratchet looked over his datapad of notes on Jazz and Prowl while he waited. A few minutes later, Rung walked into the medbay. Prowl appeared to be recharging on a medberth and Rung walked to Ratchet’s office, knocking on the door frame. Ratchet looked up. “Come on in,” he said putting the data pads down.

“Do you happen to have video footage of the incident?” Rung asked, entering the office and closing the door behind him.

Ratchet brought up the video footage on a datapad handing it to Rung. The psychologist took the data pad and watched the video over. 

“Mirage is coming to look at Jazz’s programming,” Ratchet said watching Rung.

“Is Jazz awake at the moment?” Rung asked. “Is he aware of the state of his bondmate?”

“He was trying to recharge some more, and he is aware of Prowl's state,” Ratchet said.

“Very well, I will go talk to him,” Rung said, standing up and leaving the office. He turned to walk down to the isolation cell, stopping outside the large window and observing Jazz from outside to see if the mech was awake or not.

Jazz saw something or someone at the window turning his helm and saw Rung. ::Hello, Rung.:: he said.

::Hello Jazz, how are you feeling today?:: Rung asked as he walked to the door of the cell and input the code Ratchet had given him for access.

“I'm feeling pretty blue,” Jazz sang.

“You have a wonderful singing voice,” Rung said, as the door closed behind him. 

“Thanks,” Jazz said. “Suppose you heard what happened.”

“Yes I have. I have the security footage of it from Ratchet here,” Rung said, holding up the data pad so Jazz could see the first frame of it.

Jazz turned his helm away from it. “So homework. I was happy and Prowl was fragging me before it started,” he said.

Rung lowered the data pad, “And what triggered the change?” he asked.

“Ricochet had a friend in the camp that he would drink with and sometimes interface,” Jazz said.

“Yes...” Rung urged him to continue.

“Guess he was angry that I was getting some and he wasn't, so he must have had some bits left in me even though I thought I had removed his program,” Jazz said.

“Were you unhappy with Prowl or anything he did?” Rung asked.

“Me, no I was happy and enjoying what he was doing,” Jazz said with a grin.

“What do you remember yourself while Ricochet took over?” Rung asked.

“I remember stepping on Prowl's hand and kicking him in the helm,” Jazz said.

“Was that you doing it? or was it Ricochet?” Rung queried.

“Ricochet, it was like he had taken over and was letting me watch just to be mean,” Jazz said.

“What did it feel like to watch Ricochet do what he did to Prowl?” Rung asked.

“Useless, I couldn't stop him, couldn't do anything, yet I knew it was my frame doing it,” Jazz said.

“And what words would you use to describe how you felt when you came back and you were you again?” Rung asked.

“Low, disgusted,” Jazz said. “Lonely, miserable, scared, angry.”

“What steps would it take to bring you to a place where you do not feel this way about yourself?” the psychologist asked.

“Separate me from Prowl, maybe just kill me,” Jazz said closing his optics. Rung rested his hand on one of Jazz’ hands, giving it a gentle squeeze. Jazz squeezed the hand back.

“Is that really what you want Jazz?” Rung asked.

“No not really, but I don't want him hurt again,” Jazz said.

“Are you willing to have Mirage come and look inside your coding? It is a very vulnerable position to be in, I know; but seeing as he has knowledge of the alter-ego programming, he might be able to remove any traces of Ricochet left in you,” Rung said.

“Yeah,” Jazz said. “I trust him.”

::Rung, Mirage has arrived,:: Ratchet said watching the Towers mech.

::Send him to the back,:: Rung said, ::Perhaps this is something you wish to watch over in case another episode is triggered and Jazz requires sedation.::

::Yeah, makes sense,:: Ratchet said. “This way Mirage, Rung is already there,” he said and led the way.

Mirage carried a small black box with several cables coiled up in his hand. “Of course, Ratchet.”

Jazz saw Mirage’s tall frame following Ratchet. ::Hello Mirage,:: Jazz said.

Mirage ducked his helm slightly as he entered the isolation cell behind Ratchet. His face looked solemn as he approached his friend, seeing Jazz fully restrained to the berth. “Hello Jazz. This is not how I expected to see you again,” he said.

“Yeah, me either,” Jazz admitted.

Mirage pulled a table up close to Jazz’ berth, setting the black box down on it. “You know what to do,” he said to Jazz, unspooling a cable and holding up the end. 

The black box was a device that both Jazz and Mirage used all the time in the field to access another mech’s memories. They could delve into another bot’s processor then go back and remove any memories or alter them as they necessary.

“Yeah,” Jazz said turning his helm to the side and opened the access port.

“Plugging in now,” Mirage said, as he plugged the green end of the port into the black box and another cable from the box to his helm. “Drop your firewalls for me, mech,” the towers mech said, trying to keep it friendly.

Jazz slowly dropped the firewalls one by one. “Done,” he said a small shiver went up his spine and he started shaking.

Mirage opened the signal and started crossing into Jazz’ mind, looking down at the display on the black box as he opened the different segments of code that comprised the other’s processor.

Jazz could feel Ricochet trying to take over, sensing someone else in there now.

“There’s definitely segments of Ricochet’s code in here,” Mirage said. “It’s scattered around his processor. Not sure how comfortable I am deleting portions of his code though.”

Jazz/Ricochet struggled against the restraints.

“Well if we can't stabilize him, we can't let them leave Cybertron,” Ratchet said frowning. He walked over taking Jazz’s hand squeezing it. “I'm here for you Jazz. Are you there?”

“Barely...trying to take control,” Jazz said.

Mirage looked at Ratchet, “Do you have a clean copy of his code backed up anywhere? I’m no mnemosurgeon, but I can delete the errant portions of his code. No telling what might happen though.”

“I should have a clean copy,” Ratchet said “For all the missions he's been on.”

“Jazz,” Mirage said, looking down at Jazz and touching the side of his helm to make his friend look at him. 

Jazz turned to look at Mirage and Ricochet sneered back.

“I need your permission to do this,” Mirage said, not wanting to permanently damage Jazz.

“Grr...ant….ed,” Jazz got out. He was scared and afraid for Prowl he didn't want to hurt his bondmate again. 

Mirage’s fingers flew over the small keyboard attached to the black box and he started highlighting segments of code and started to delete them as he traced back their source, to continue his work.

Ricochet sensing that he was about to be deleted yanked over control of Jazz's vocalizer. “I would careful what you're doing Mirage. I want a frame, a body, a life of my own or if I go we both go. Jazz will be an empty shell,” he said rather smoothly.

Mirage’s fingers hesitated as he was about to delete another line of code. He looked up at Ratchet for guidance, his fingers just hovering over the key that would delete another large chunk of code. 

Prowl could feel the fear in his mate over the bond and woke up from recharge. He was still attached to a few monitoring cables at the back of his helm and in his wrist. He pulled them out and stood up, “Jazz.... no, my Jazz,” he whispered as he pushed himself to his pedes. The piece of armor covering the back of his helm was still missing for the medics to monitor him after the kicks to his helm. He walked quickly to the back of the medbay, using the walls for support as he stopped at the window.

“How sweet Prowl came to say goodbye,” Ricochet said. “I didn't get no goodbye. Jazz just decided he had to get back to safety, promptly trying to dump me out to the module.”

Ratchet growled rather angrily at Ricochet's words. He would throw a wrench but it would hit Jazz, who was not at fault here.

Mirage turned around to see Prowl in the window and back at Jazz. “He... Ricochet’s not real. He’s just a piece of programming,” he said, quickly scanning through Jazz’ code to see if there were any latent, hidden triggers that would delete Jazz’ code as Ricochet claimed.

Prowl went over to the door of the isolation cell, banging on it to be let in to see his Jazz.

“Should we let him in, Rung?” Ratchet asked. 

Rung walked over to the door, stopping with his hand on the handle. “This is his bondmate, Ratchet. If anything should happen to Jazz, does he not have a right to know? Plus he would have legal rights....” He opened the door.

“Thank you, Rung,” Prowl said, slipping past the orange mech and quickly over to Jazz’ side, pushing Ratchet aside so he could be next to his mate. “Jazz,” ::Jazz...:: he switched over to the bond. ::Talk to me....::

_::Sorry I hurt you love. I do love you so very much for so very long,::_ Jazz said.

_::Don’t talk like that,::_ Prowl said. _::You’re staying online and you are fighting this. Help Mirage. Look through your coding. Can he do what he claims?::_

_::I'm trying. Would like to think if he's out he can be destroyed for good and me free to be with you... just don't let him call you a cop…::_ Jazz said. _::Word activates. And that's **my** nickname for you to rile ya up. Glad you're here too.::_

“Do it, Mirage,” Prowl said, looking at the blue and white mech. He leaned down over Jazz, not caring at the moment which personality was in charge at the moment as he kissed his mate

Ricochet tried to shake Prowl growling, biting at Prowl’s lips. Jazz grinned at Prowl’s simple solution.

Mirage quickly went through the code deleting the spare parts of Ricochet in Jazz’ processor. He re-did quick scans looking for new code that might be regenerating itself as he dug his way in deeper and deeper into Jazz’ core personality code.

Prowl could tell that his lips were leaking energon, but he licked at Jazz’ lips and dentae, reaching up with his hand to cradle Jazz’ helm as he massaged at one audial horn. 

Jazz feeling Ricochet’s presence shrink, moaned into Prowl’s kiss. _::Have I ever said what a genius you are lover?::_ he asked.

“There’s one last piece of code embedded deep in his core personality,” Mirage said, “Hold on...” He initiated a deep scan in the core, looking for the corrupted pieces. Ratchet watched Jazz and Prowl and looked at Mirage and Rung.

Prowl broke the kiss, looking over at Mirage, energon still staining his lips – and now Jazz’ lips. He swiped his glossa over his lips, tasting the tang of his own processed energon.

“Come back down here and kiss me,” Jazz said grinning. Prowl ignored him for the moment, rather worried about any damage to his love.

Mirage finished the deep scan and finished deleting the last of the code.

Jazz heard the pop of Ricochet’s existence. “I said kiss me, Copper,” he said.

Ratchet walked over looking at Prowl’s lips and Jazz growled feeling jealous and abandoned.

_::I have no intention of kissing Ratchet, Jazz. Exercise patience,::_ Prowl said.

_::it has been exercised out with this whole thing, just gonna lock myself in our quarters with you. Like to see you get past my locks,::_ Jazz said.

Prowl touched Ratchet on the shoulder, “Doctor, I am certain that the cuts on my lips will heal shortly with my self-repair activated. I believe however, that Jazz is on the verge of finding new and improved ways to release himself from your restraints if he does not get another kiss.”

“Yeah he's got that right,” Jazz said. “Gonna snog his face off.”

Mirage meanwhile was doing one last deep scan over Jazz’ programming to make sure he got every last trace of Ricochet. When he was certain of his work he tapped Jazz on the shoulder, “Look at the wall for a moment so I can unplug, Jazz.” Jazz turned his helm to look at the wall, sighing. Mirage unplugged the cable and finished packing up his equipment. 

“We should probably give them some time together, if you are satisfied that both of your patients are healthy,” Rung said, looking at Ratchet. It seemed Mirage already had that idea and was preparing to leave. Ratchet nodded his helm and headed for the doorway quietly.

Prowl walked over to the berth, running a hand up Jazz’ side as he looked down at his mate. “Is it all you now? I do not have to share you?” he asked.

“Well there is the sparkling still,” Jazz said turning his helm to look at Prowl, smiling.

A hand massaged Jazz’ helm, “Up here, I mean. I did have a hand in creating our sparkling, I do not mind sharing you with them.”

“No, no sharing my mind with Ricochet anymore,” Jazz said. “Just me.”

“Prowl you can undo the restraints,” the medic said and left.

Prowl looked down at Jazz, “Should I undo these?” he asked, a hint of a smile.

“What, you mean you would even consider leaving me like this, love?” Jazz asked.

“You are the one who mentioned something about wanting to employ the use of locks earlier,” Prowl said.

“I just meant us alone in our quarters,” Jazz said. “Though if you undo them I might be tempted to tie you to our berth or here.”

Prowl touched the underside of Jazz’ pede, considering undoing the straps along his ankle. A snap of the lock and one ankle was freed.

“There is more than just that,” Jazz said wiggling the pede. The other ankle was freed and Prowl worked on the restraints on his knees and thighs. “Is there some sort of plan to this?”

“I am working my way up,” Prowl said. “Were you expecting me to release all of the straps at once?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Jazz said. Prowl reached under the berth and pressed the button to release the remaining straps at once, causing them to retract into the table. Jazz reached up to pull Prowl down into a kiss. _::I love you, genius. Your helm okay?::_ he asked feeling some of Prowl's helmet missing.

_::I think so, yes...::_ Prowl answered.

_::Do I have to play nurse again?::_ Jazz said smiling apologetically at Prowl.

_::I believe you are the patient here,::_ Prowl said

_::Or is it naughty nurse?::_ Jazz asked grinning. Prowl maneuvered himself to lie down on the berth on his side. Jazz stroked Prowl's chevron and kissed his cheek. 

Prowl nuzzled into Jazz’ touches. _::I was worried I might lose you...::_

_::Me too,::_ Jazz said. _::But we’re okay now?::_

_::Unless Primus forbid, he has some form of self-replicating code virus implanted in your processor,::_ Prowl said, taking Jazz’ hand from his chevron and bringing it to his lips to kiss each fingertip.

Jazz smiled wiggling his fingers. _::I don't think so,::_ he said moving his hand away to lick at Prowl's lips.

Prowl opened his mouth for Jazz, pulling his mate closer and rubbing his back. Jazz purred at the back rub slipping his glossa into taste his mate again.

Prowl flared his doorwings wide and rolled himself onto his back, pulling Jazz atop him so he could continue the backrub for his mate.

* * *

Jazz woke smiled down at Prowl and rolled off watching his mate. Prowl naturally rolled onto his side, doorwings flexing and stretching in recharge. Jazz heard a small ping in his chest armor and moaned.

Prowl slowly opened his optics, blinking and saw Jazz there. “You.... okay?” he asked, vocalizer rougher from recharge.

“Sparky is growing. Might need to take armor off in here at least,” Jazz said looking up as he rubbed his chest.

Prowl pushed himself up to sitting, looking a bit wobbily as his systems finished their slow boot up. Jazz looked over at his mate watching him continue to wake up. Prowl turned to Jazz, reaching a hand out to his mate’s chest, hand hovering as he wasn’t sure where to put it to feel the sparkling. Jazz grabbed the hand, guiding Prowl where he felt the last kick. “Not sure if you'll feel em,” he said.

“Send them another ping?” Prowl suggested. Jazz did as suggested and the sparkling moved around in response.

Prowl tickled the area under his hand and then pulled Jazz to him in a hug. Jazz snuggled in the hug. _::Do ya think I could have some flavored energon?::_ he asked.

_::We’ll see what Ratchet has to say and in stock,::_ Prowl said. _::Otherwise it might be medical-flavoured.::_

Jazz groaned. _::But so hungry for it now love,::_ he said.

Prowl activated his comm, ::Ratchet, do you happen to have any energon flavourings for Jazz?:: he asked.

::So he's hit that has he? I do have a few flavors ready for him just in case,:: Ratchet replied.

::If it is important, we can feel the sparkling today,:: Prowl said.

::Well not important but can do a check up anyway and I'll give you the flavoring too.:: Ratchet said getting them together. Then headed for the isolation cell.

_::He’s got a few flavourings, dear,::_ Prowl said

_::Good,::_ Jazz said. Ratchet opened the door walking in. “Morning, doc bot. I am so hungry and not for your medical grade.”

“Well I tried flavoring some medical grade,” Ratchet said. “I've got something I've been told tastes like rust sticks and an imitation high grade flavour. And another I'm still adjusting.”

“Think I'll try the rust stick one,” Jazz said after a moment.

“Good,” Ratchet said handing Jazz the cube.

“Are you doing that to tease me?” Prowl asked, since he was the one who usually preferred the rust sticks, keeping a box in his desk.

“Just not sure about imitation high grade,” Jazz said. “Unless you want some.” He opened the cube sitting up now and took a sip. ::This is good, Ratchet, Prowler.::

“I don’t think I want to try my luck with the medical grade unless necessary,” Prowl said.

“But I'll have some more,” Jazz said licking his lips after he finished the cube.

Ratchet smiled. “But first let me check the sparkling and Prowl’s helm,” he said. 

“Oh alright, guess I can wait,” Jazz said. 

Prowl chuckled, “I am certain you can wait, or I can find some gelled rations in my subspace.”

Ratchet walked over scanning Jazz’s chest plates and finding the sparkling. “They are certainly growing in there.”

“Think I'll live without the rations,” Jazz said and elbowed Prowl.

“May we view the scans, Ratchet?” Prowl asked.

“Of course,” Ratchet said showing them the scan, pointing out how the sparkling was stretching out.

“Will the sparkling require additional room soon?” Prowl asked.

“It will be fine sleeping with you two for awhile after it is born or one of you can sleep with it as it has its own schedule,” Ratchet said.

“That is not what I meant,” Prowl said. “While it develops.... will it stay in Jazz’s chest or drop to his gestation chamber? Will it require the removal of armor pieces to grow and stretch?” He worried that it would leave his mate vulnerable and open to others looking at his mate.

“Yes it will move later. And he might have to remove his armor at the rate this one is growing.” Ratchet replied.

“Could sort of tell the way they were kicking earlier,” Jazz said.

Prowl stood up off the berth and walked over to the window, looking out thoughtfully.

“Prowler?” Jazz asked watching his mate as Ratchet walked over checking the helm.

Prowl flicked his doorwings against the medic, “Perhaps notification that you are going to check on a patient might be prudent,” he said with a note of testiness.

“I had mentioned it,” Ratchet grumbled back.

Prowl crossed his arms over his chest and voiced his thoughts aloud for both his mate and the medic, “I will have to see about talking with Optimus today now that Ricochet is taken care of,” he said. “Jazz’ condition will be more noticeable now, marking him a target. If we have to wait until he requires armor to be removed for the sake of the sparkling, that puts him at greater risk.”

“Prowl I am capable of protecting myself and I can remain at my desk,” Jazz said.

Prowl spun on his pedes, Ratchet stepped back a few times sensing part of this was Prowl being protective as a sire. 

“Have you had a change in processor now?” Prowl asked Jazz, his optics flashing bright for a moment.

Jazz swallowed. “Well Ricochet has been dealt with as you said. I would like to work a little more, then we can leave,” he said.

“Tell me... you are intimately familiar with your alter-ego... if Ricochet were to see a mech carrying in our camps, what would he do to them?” Prowl asked.

Jazz blinked. “What are you saying Prowler. You think he'll show up again?” he asked.

“Any spy, Punch, Doubledealer, Makeshift – if they were to encounter a sparked mech in the base sparked... what might they do to them?” Prowl asked

Jazz blew out a sigh. “They would see them as weak and attack,” he replied looking down at the floor from the berth.

“I understand if you are cross with me; I did get you sparked. If you wish to terminate the sparkling and end relations with myself,” Prowl said. “It would allow you to remain in special operations.”

“You've said how important I am to you and you're the same way to me,” Jazz said. “But how would you react, mind you this is just hypothetical if I did terminate the spark?” 

“It is your frame. I would be.... disappointed, but respect your decision,” Prowl said.

“You sure? My frame but this sparkling is also yours, Prowler,” Jazz asked.

“I would not force you to keep it against your wishes,” Prowl said.

Jazz shook his helm, trying to think as Ratchet left the extra cube and left the pair alone to talk. “I don't know. I love you and I like this work, but maybe I do need a long break,” he said rubbing the back of his helm.

Prowl vented a sigh and walked back half-way between the berth and the window towards Jazz. “You do know why I got you sparked, other than wanting to create a family with you, yes?” he asked.

“To protect me and keep me from the work,” Jazz said looking at his mate.

“Although we were unaware at the time that a rogue program was to blame at the time,” Prowl said, “It is not a risk I wish to take.”

“Other than me needing a break and wanting to start a family... do you think you need a break from your work?” Jazz asked. He hopped down off the berth walking over to Prowl. 

“That is difficult for me to say,” Prowl said. “I do believe Optimus will suffer losing both of us, but it will not cause the Autobots to lose the war.”

Jazz nodded his helm. “Maybe we need a bit of a break to raise...to start our family and maybe at some point we can come back to help if Optimus and the Autobots need us,” he said.

“And what would be done with our creations? I am not comfortable bringing them into a war,” Prowl said.

“We could find some friends to take care of them,” Jazz said. Prowl slipped his arms around Jazz, who reciprocated the gesture. “I want to help them win this war make it safe for our family and us.”

“I was scared of losing you. I reacted in my former cold-sparked nature out of fear,” Prowl admitted.

“I know love and you scared me a little,” Jazz said. “But I love you so much, don't want to lose you either.”

“Which is why I will go speak to Optimus, or we will,” Prowl said, “If you prefer.”

“We will both go,” Jazz said.

Prowl kissed Jazz on the lips, then broke it and handed Jazz the second cube of energon that Ratchet had left for him. “Refuel, my hungry mate.”

“Think we scared him off,” Jazz said.

“He is a wise mech indeed to not stay near an angry sire,” Prowl said, chuckling. Jazz opened the cube and drank it slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are caught up with everything we have written now. If you have suggestions/prompts/ideas to continue, we're open to hearing them (they may or may not get used).


	7. Chapter 7

Ratchet watched Jazz walk out of the cell, glad he was better now. Rid of the troublesome Ricochet.

Prowl stayed close by Jazz, doorwings twitching and held in a nervous high V as he kept his sensor suite active for any dangers to his mate.

“Calm down, Prowl,” Jazz said. “You look worse than me, so tense.”

“We will speak with Optimus about our planned departure and then return to our quarters,” Prowl said.

“Good luck,” Ratchet said.

Prowl slipped a hand on Jazz’ shoulder in the hopes of steering him towards the offices.

Jazz followed Prowl’s guidance. “Not as if I'm gonna go somewhere else,” he said.

Prowl kept a close optic on the other bots, anyone whose gaze lingered too long, he flashed dentae at warningly.

Jazz tried to ignore the looks knowing Prowl was probably glaring at those that gave them, sensing his mate’s protectiveness which was a little flattering.

Prowl led the way up to Optimus’ office, activating the comm.

::come in,:: Optimus said cleaning up the mess of data pads. Jazz led the way in taking a chair to relax.

Prowl sat down in the chair, looking at Optimus’ piles of data pads. “Hello sir,” he said.

“Prowl, Jazz,” Optimus said. “Still leaving after the matter of Ricochet has been dealt with?”

“Yeah, but we may be back,” Jazz said feeling a ping from the sparkling and patting his abdomen.

“Once the planet is safe again. We can come back and help settle things down again,” Prowl said.

 _::Calm down, little one,::_ Jazz said. _::I'm okay.::_

“I do understand but I wish you could stay and help as you are important to the team, both of you,” Optimus said.

Prowl looked over at Jazz, “What is happening?” he asked his mate, reaching over to put his hand on top of Jazz’ hand.

“They’re moving around a lot,” Jazz said.

Prowl looked up at Optimus, “A war is not a place to raise a sparkling,” he said, as if he was waiting for Optimus to tell him that the sparkling could be terminated.

Jazz looked up at Prowl and Optimus and closed his optics to try and keep calm.

“Then you must go and can come back when you can,” Optimus said.

“Our gratitude, Optimus,” Prowl said. “We shall send updates when possible. Jazz, do you want any time with your friend before we leave?”

The sparkling kicked inside Jazz, sensing the tension and its carrier’s emotions.

“Maybe later, Orion,” Jazz said slowly getting up.

“Later,” Optimus said.

Prowl watched Jazz for any signs of discomfort, ready to go to his aid. 

Jazz looked over at Prowl. “I’m fine,” he said. “They seem to be settling down.”

* * *

Prowl lay on the recharge slab with Jazz, holding his mate close. Jazz snuggled up with Prowl. “Do we need to get going soon?” Jazz asked looking at Prowl.

“Shortly. However, I want you to refuel properly before we leave,” Prowl said, enjoying the intimate closeness of being protoform to protoform. 

“Alright I have another of the flavored medical grade energons,” Jazz said slowly sitting up.

“We will also have to make time to put our armor back on,” Prowl said, sitting up behind Jazz with one pede tucked under himself and one leg beside Jazz. He rubbed Jazz’ naked back, pressing himself up close to enjoy this rare treat.

“Hmm so good but refuel and rearmor,” Jazz said standing up reluctantly.

Prowl vented a soft sigh and looked over at the pile of both of their armor on the floor. Swinging both legs to the floor, he reached over and pulled out the armor for his legs and started there.

Jazz opened a cube slowly drinking it down. Then and went to put his armor back on.

Prowl finished putting all of his armor on except the piece for his back and then assisted Jazz with his.

“Want help with your back love?” Jazz asked. Prowl grunted in assent, but first helped put Jazz’ back piece of armor on his mate.

Jazz wriggled his shoulders getting used to the weight being back on there now.

 _::We can remove it again on the shuttle,::_ Prowl said

 _::Sounds lovely,::_ Jazz said turning to help Prowl with his back armor.

Prowl moved his shoulders and doorwings as he too adjusted to the weight again and then he looked around for anything they missed, before turning to the door. Jazz sighed and followed his mate.

“We will return, Jazz,” Prowl said, slipping an arm behind his mate’s back. 

“I know, Prowler,” Jazz said.

Bluestreak and Smokescreen were waiting at the gate to the base to bid farewell to their fellow Praxian brother and Jazz. Jazz smiled giving the two both a hug.

Prowl stood slightly back, watching them hug his mate. “Smokescreen, watch Bluestreak out there. I want to see both of you alive and well when Jazz and myself return.”

“Yeah so you can meet our family when we come back,” Jazz said stepping back and smiling at Prowl.

Bluestreak looked a little flustered by the idea that Smokescreen was to take care of him. He looked at Smokescreen, Jazz, and finally at Prowl before he hugged Prowl tightly. “You take care of yourself... I already know you’ll take care of Jazz. I’ll miss you. You’ve been like a big brother to me.”

“You two take care of each other,” Jazz said.

Prowl returned the hug to Bluestreak and stepped back, reaching into his subspace. He carefully pulled out his trademark weapon and gave it to Bluestreak. “Use this and take care of it until my return. It is my hope that the war will have ended by then, but should it not, I will retake possession of it.”

“I will take care of it till you return,” Bluestreak said a bit touched by the gift.

Jazz transformed, pretty sure it might be the last time for awhile. Prowl watched his mate and instead of transforming immediately, he walked to Jazz and ran his hands down Jazz’ alt-mode.

 _::Love the feel of your hands on me, Prowler,::_ Jazz said.

Prowl stepped back, looking at his brothers for a moment before he transformed into his alt-mode.

Jazz headed off for the launch zone, Prowl pulled up to drive alongside him. _::I will miss this place, Jazz,::_ Prowl said.

 _::I wouldn't have known if you hadn't told me,::_ Jazz said. _::But I'll miss it too, love.::_

 _::Your sarcasm is not necessary,::_ Prowl said, good-naturedly as they pulled up to the crowd gathering for the shuttle. He transformed and turned to assist Jazz, in case he required any assistance.

Jazz slowly transformed to his base mode. He turned looking around and moved close to Prowl, who pulled him close and he looked at the other bots waiting in line. 

The refugees looked dirty and dusty along with a number scratched and dented armor. A few of them looked to be obviously carrying and with small younglings.

Prowl felt almost out of place with his armor gleaming and Jazz beside him. 

Jazz rubbed Prowl's back. _::Just have to get to our quarters and you can relax, love,::_ he said felt his mate’s unease.

 _::I think we need to wait with them a while as they get everyone on board,::_ Prowl said. _::There is a good chance that it is filled to capacity or more.::_

 _::Right love. So many souls seeking escape from the war,::_ Jazz said. Prowl turned to Jazz, cupping his chin and pulling him into a kiss.

The line ahead of them started to move forwards and Prowl broke the kiss to follow suit with the queue in front of them. Jazz stayed close, looking around.

Up ahead a few bots in the queue, Prowl could see the inclined path and the maroon-and-blue mech taking tickets. Prowl dug into his subspace, pulling out the data slug that had their tickets on it. Jazz stepped forward with the line.

Within a few moments, the pair were next in line to board. “Tickets, please,” the mech said holding out his hand. Prowl handed over the data slug with his and Jazz’ tickets, depositing it in the mech’s hand. The mech scanned the slug and pulled out a datapad with the information. “Here you go.”

“Thank you,” Prowl said, gently guiding Jazz forward ahead of himself to board first.

Jazz stepped on looking around. Prowl stepped on behind him, ::Jazz, there are others behind us. Turn to the right and we take the first lift.::

 _::Right and first lift, right,::_ Jazz said turning and heading for the lift.

Once they got there and finally managed to get into a lift that wasn’t packed full, Prowl found himself squished into the lift with his doorwings pinned uncomfortably by the other bots around him. He tried not to make any faces and trying to clamp down on the information being fed through the bond as he tried to make the best of the situation. ‘How many floors are we travelling again?’ he asked himself. ‘Right, 36.... you can do this Prowl,’ he told himself.

Jazz watched Prowl, frowning. He knew how uncomfortable Prowl probably was.

Prowl dared a quick glance at Jazz, making sure his mate was alright and that no one was touching him.

 _::I'm fine,::_ Jazz said.

 _::I.... will be fine...::_ Prowl said, counting down the stops, although the lift having to stop at every stop with mechs jostling in and out was not helping him. _::I may take the stairs when I am not travelling on the ship with you, however.::_

 _::Alright,::_ Jazz said sending love and comfort down their bond to Prowl. _::Gonna hold you tight in our quarters.::_

Prowl’s helm tilted when he heard the lift’s announcement for their floor. “Jazz... this is ours,” he called, squirming free and trying to look confident as he stepped off. Jazz quickly stepped off to follow Prowl.

Prowl stood on the nearly empty floor, flicking his doorwings as though he could shake off the feeling of being pressed in so tightly on the lift. Jazz walked over rubbing Prowl’s doorwings lightly. 

“N-not out here, Jazz,” Prowl said, flicking his wings carefully. He did enjoy, but he didn’t want either of them to get carried away in the corridors.

“Alright, love,” Jazz said. “Lead the way. The sooner we’re inside the better I can make ya feel.” 

Prowl scanned the room numbers in the area they were in, spinning on his heel strut he started off the other way. His processor was already making the calculations on how big each suite was based on the spacing of the doors. There was no way that each suite would have a full washracks, but probably a basic sink and waste receptacle.

Jazz followed Prowl watching his mate. _::I know you're calculating, stop it and calm down, love,::_ he said.

 _::Why should I not calculate?::_ Prowl asked. _::It is what I am best at and built for.::_

 _::Fine, but I can almost see you starting to worry or something.::_ Jazz said.

 _::I was just determining the size of the suites based on the spacing of the exterior doors. They will be smaller than our former quarters in the Autobot HQ – to be expected, but a decent size. Although given their size, we will probably be using communal washracks,::_ Prowl said, explaining his calculations.

 _::Well you will be with me and I with you so we will be fine,::_ Jazz said.

Prowl nodded his helm and stopped at the suite number that corresponded to the one on his data pad. He entered the temporary keycode given and the door swished open.

Inside the room was a large window looking out onto Iacon currently, a large berth big enough for the two of them, and a vidscreen. As Prowl as predicted, there was a sink and a waste receptacle room but no washrack.

Jazz followed looking around and then started rubbing Prowl’s doorwings, gently. Prowl let his doorwings relax and allowed himself to enjoy his mate’s attention. Jazz continued feeling Prowl relax under his hands.

“It is not a bad room,” Prowl said, speaking finally, his vocalizer husky from relaxing.

“Yes, it has a nice big berth,” Jazz said. He walked over sitting down, looking at Prowl eagerly.

Prowl walked over to the small table and pulled the few things they had brought with them from the base here, unloading them onto the table. 

Jazz watched Prowl and lay down on the berth, closing his optics to rest.

Prowl turned to admire his mate on the berth, “Do you require a berthmate?” he asked.

“Would be nice, love,” Jazz said. “Unless you want to explore the ship.” 

Prowl walked over to the berth, leaning over to kiss Jazz before he climbed in with him. “I think I’d rather stay here with you.”

“Sounds good,” Jazz said rolling onto his side and kissing Prowl.


	8. Chapter 8

Jazz walked around the ship following the directions to find the social director. He wanted to see about a job as a DJ, playing music in one of the rec rooms.

Jazz knocked on the door and went in, ”I was thinking I could be a DJ in one of the rec rooms, play music,” he said. “I've played instruments and danced in a few clubs but now I'm kind of big for that.”

“I think I know of one that could use something like that it has been a bit quiet and slow,” the blue femme said leading the way. The rec room had been locked and inside it looked like a bit of a wreck. “You look like you can defend yourself if another fight breaks out. We don't allow high grade after three fights.”

Jazz nodded his head and agree. He could protect himself. So he set up the music and his data slug of songs as bots slowly and warily came in. Jazz started with some fast paced songs to wake bots up out of their stupors.

The song ended and Jazz turned the music down. “Let me introduce myself, I'm Jazz. A few rules. One, no fighting or I will call security. Two, no touching me unless I allow or the music will come to a stop. And three just have fun.”

“Do you take requests?” a mech piped up.

“Well if I have the song I may play it, depends if it suits the mood,” Jazz said looking at the mech.

“And how often do you plan to be down here doing this?” the same mech asked.

“Twice a week,” Jazz said, wondering what this mech was up to. “If it works good, I might do more.”

* * *

When Prowl heard Jazz returning from one of his DJ sessions, he greeted his mate at the door, looking him over quickly. He quickly pulled Jazz inside, closing and locking the door as he gently pinned his mate to the wall, his optics seeming to pierce the mech.

“Miss me?” Jazz asked smiling at Prowl.

Prowl leaned in, sniffing at Jazz’ neck cables, smelling high grade on him. _::There was high grade at the party?::_ he asked. _::I trust you have the sense and self-control not to imbibe.::_

 _::Of course; not going to hurt our sparkling,::_ Jazz said. _::Had some of my medical grade.::_

 _::Was security needed?::_ Prowl asked.

 _::Luckily no, but it came close at one point,::_ Jazz said.

Prowl reached through the bond and found the command that unlatched Jazz’ armor. He stepped back a half-step and looked Jazz in the visor as he slipped his fingers under the large chest plating, ready to pull it up and off. 

_::Go ahead love,::_ Jazz said. _::I do have a few spots that need rubbing down.::_

Prowl started on the task of removing his mate’s armor, kissing the newly exposed protoform beneath as he searched for signs of fresh fighting.

Jazz moaned at the kisses to his bare protoform. Prowl scooped up his mate in his arms. Jazz wrapped his arms around Prowl’s neck.

Prowl carried Jazz to the berth and set him down, trailing his fingers up Jazz’ face. “Did you refuel?”

“Yes, my medical grade,” Jazz said. “Found a femme making flavors for them so tried some new ones.”

“What flavours was she offering?” Prowl asked, sliding into the berth and lifting Jazz’ helm to rest it in his own lap once he was seated.

“Some fruity and some sweet ones,” Jazz said.

Prowl started to feel up Jazz’ neck and shoulders, searching for kinked or twisted cables or lines. Jazz relaxed, groaning at the massage. “Are there any other places I should focus on?” Prowl asked.

“Chest, think the little one and I would like your touch,” Jazz said.

“Why don’t you make yourself comfortable then,” Prowl suggested. Jazz lay back down, relaxing.

Prowl ran his fingers down old weld scars over Jazz’ chest, gently tracing them. ‘We have seen a lot in this war. Too much,’ he thought.

Jazz shook his helm and smiled. _::Think happy thoughts love. We're here safe and happy,::_ he said feeling the sparkling kick a little.

Prowl tried to shake his helm clear of the negative thoughts and focused on the beautiful mech in his lap. He ran his hands, both of them now, down Jazz’ chest slowly.

 _::Much better,::_ Jazz said and started humming an old lullaby.

Prowl listened to his mate humming and eventually he hummed softly in his slightly lower vocalizer.

Jazz grinned. “Nice duet,” he said reaching up to touch Prowl’s face. He went back to humming.

Prowl started up the words in a Praxian dialect of the same song in the next verse. Jazz grinned hearing Prowl sing, humming the tune still. _::Do you think they hear us singing?::_ Prowl asked.

 _::Of course, they're settling down. Maybe should record that for them later. You have a gorgeous voice,::_ Jazz said.

Prowl leaned down to kiss Jazz on the lips in an upside down kiss. Jazz returned the kiss, wrapping a hand around his mate’s neck. _::Jazz?::_ Prowl asked.

 _::Yes, Prowler,::_ Jazz said.

 _::Have your been in contact with the doctor aboard the ship for check ups?::_ Prowl asked. _::I would not like it to be just the two of us when the sparkling emerges.::_

 _::Yeah checked the medbay on my way to the rec room, met a few of the medics,::_ Jazz said.


	9. Chapter 9

::Security to rec room three, fight in progress,:: the comm went out after Jazz ducked under his table waiting. He hadn't seen or heard why it started as two mech's came flying in wrestling with each other. But it escalated from there, some had tried to stop them but they only got pulled into the fight or quickly left.

Prowl had already offered his services to work doing security on the shuttle when the call came in. He listened to the call as the mech at the comm line put it over speaker. His wings hiked up high and into a tight-V, hands clenching into fists at his sides. “I can take this one,” he said, voice nearly a growl.

“We'll send someone else with you,” the mech said watching Prowl. A pink femme was sent with him.

“Let’s go then,” Prowl told the femme, as he headed for the door, not waiting for her. The femme followed him quickly.

Jazz watched from under the table wondering why it was so quiet and where in The pits was security. He peeked from over the desk seeing a number of sulking angry looking mechs.

Prowl used his special security override key to take the lifts to the rec room levels. He waited just long enough for his partner to follow as he broke into a run down the hallway. The femme transformed into a two wheel vehicle to keep up with Prowl.

As he approached the door, Prowl pulled out a small pistol that fired EMP pulses to take down mechs as it was necessary. “Security, out of the way,” he called, making his way through the crowd. 

The quiet bots got out of the way. Jazz smiled as he heard his mate’s voice..

“Who started the fight?” The femme shouted back in her base mode. She looked around for familiar faces. “Blister?”

“Not me,” the mech said. “The mech who started it mumbled Something and hit me as I was coming in ta meet a friend.” 

_::Jazz? Any idea who was involved?::_ Prowl asked his mate.

Jazz stood up behind his table looking around. _::Was a dark grey mech, I almost thought it a ghost,::_ he said. _::Him and that Blister came rolling in like they had started it outside.::_

Prowl looked around, spotting a dark grey mech fitting Jazz’ description. He accessed the information he had on the ship’s roster, which he had access to with security privileges. “Rollbar! Blister!” he called out. “You two are both coming with us.”

The femme took Blister who went quietly. The grey mech made a run for the exit, pushing bots out of his way.

Prowl raced after Rollbar, activating his sirens a few times to tell the others to get out of his way. He got his EMP pistol charged and looked for the clear shot to fire. 

Bots moved out of the way watching Rollbar and his chasing tail.

::This is the third time he's gotten in a fight, means he's going to what we use as a brig,:: the femme said. ::Be careful.::

Prowl waited for his opening, subspacing his pistol and leapt at Rollbar’s midsection, tackling him.

Rollbar grunted as he went down. Jazz watched concerned for his mate.

Prowl got up, putting a knee on Rollbar’s chest. “You are coming down to the security office,” he said.

“Fine, fine,” Rollbar mumbled.

Prowl helped Rollbar to his pedes, pulling out the stasis cuffs from subspace. The mech held out his hands. Prowl cuffed him, hands behind his back. _::Jazz, are you injured at all?::_ he asked his mate.

 _::I'm fine, Prowl,::_ Jazz said. _::Stopped the music and ducked under the table.::_

 _::And our sparkling?::_ Prowl asked, turning around and pulling Rollbar with him. He walked back to where the door was. “Watch him for me,” he told the pink femme.

 _::They are okay, recharging now they were kicking about earlier,::_ Jazz said rubbing his abdomen.

Prowl walked over to Jazz, looking his mate over and pulling him into a hug. Jazz smiled enjoying the hug. “Nice to see you too, love,” he whispered.

Prowl put one hand on Jazz’ abdomen, feeling their sparkling and kissed his mate. He made it quick and broke the kiss.

Jazz grinned watching Prowl. _::Love you madly,::_ he said.

 _::I had to make sure you were truly okay before I take these two in,::_ Prowl said, turning to see most of the room watching them. “Is there a problem here?” he asked those watching him with his mate.

“Nah, just enjoying the show,” a mech said grinning.

 _::Right,::_ Jazz said smiling still.

“This is not a show,” Prowl said, frowning. He walked away from Jazz, doorwings flicking in irritation as he stood now beside the pink femme and gave Rollbar a gentle nudge on the back to get him moving towards what served as the shuttle’s brig.

“Like he said it's not a show for your fun; just me and my mate checking in on each other,” Jazz said and picked a fast song to get everyone distracted. Normally he would enjoy the attention but at the moment Prowl was right.

The pink femme led the way with Blister walking to the security office as Rollbar followed.

“We need to process these two mechs for the brig,” Prowl said. “Blister and Rollbar engaged in rough-housing outside recreational room three, bringing it inside and causing a disturbance that could have resulted in injuries to innocent bots.”

“Right,” the mech looked at the records. “Blister this is your fourth time…”

“But I didn't start it,” Blister said.

“Rollbar your third,” the mech said ignoring Blister’s protest. “Follow me to your room for the night.”

Prowl let the security mech lead Rollbar to his cell as he stood there and rolled his shoulders in their sockets.

“Come on Blister I'll show you to a cell,” the femme said.

Prowl waited until the others returned from putting Rollbar and Blister in their cells, “I have not had the opportunity to properly take down a perpetrator in a while. I almost missed it. It has been a while,” he mused.

“Well who knows how many more you might get,” the mech said returning.

“For the safety of those aboard, I hope it is not too high a number,” Prowl said.

* * *

Prowl later returned to his quarters, expecting Jazz to be there. Jazz sat up on the berth. “Hello love,” he said he pushed himself off the bed and walked around running a hand on Prowl's armor.

“Hello Jazz,” Prowl said, flinching slightly as Jazz’ hand went over his shoulder. “How are you this evening?”

Jazz went back to the shoulder. “I'm good, I got to see you in action.” He massaged the shoulder.

“I fear I might be out of shape,” Prowl said, flaring out the armor plating to let Jazz get into the shoulder.

“Well you have an excuse to use the exercise room, I've thought about going and doing a few exercises there,” Jazz said as he massaged the shoulder deeply.

“You must limit your exercising for a short time,” Prowl said, flaring out a doorwing to let Jazz dig deeper.

“Just a few exercises to keep in shape and flexible...well as flexible as I can be with our creation inside,” Jazz said pulling back about done.

“So long as the exercises are run past Rat..... the medic first,” Prowl said, catching himself. “Can I return the favour?” he asked.

“Of course on both counts,” Jazz said. He moved over to sit on the berth.

Prowl followed Jazz to the berth. “Where do you require a massage?”

“Uh, back,” Jazz said laying down on his side, back to Prowl.

Prowl sat down on the edge of the berth and slid his hands up under Jazz’ back armor. ‘This might be easier without his armor.... but then the temptation...’ he thought to himself.

“You do know I can hear you love?” Jazz said grinning and unmatched his back armor.

Prowl vented a sigh and picked up the piece of armor that Jazz unlatched and removed it. he ran his fingers lightly down Jazz’ back. 

Jazz moaned wiggling his back a little. Prowl used a firmer touch, massaging his way up his mate’s back. “Feeling better already,” Jazz said sending love down their bond to his mate.

Prowl thought for a moment and then unlatched the armor on his front and removed the plates of armor, setting them aside. 

“Did someone remove his armor?” Jazz asked hearing familiar clicks.

“Why don’t you lean back and find out?” Prowl asked.

Jazz smiled pushing himself up and leaning back. Prowl wrapped his arms around Jazz, kissing the side of his mate’s helm.

Jazz smiled reaching back to touch his mate of some bare protoform.

Prowl rubbed Jazz’ growing belly, trying to feel out arms, legs, or a helm inside.

Jazz chuckled, unlatching his armor there. “They must feel you since they are kicking some,” he said.

Prowl gently tapped out a rhythm on Jazz’ belly to get the sparkling’s attention. The sparkling kicked again. Prowl chuckled and rubbed the spot where the sparkling kicked. “They are quite active.”

“Yeah, I found they are that way when I'm not moving,” Jazz said. 

Prowl pulled out his box of rust sticks from the base and rested the box carefully on Jazz’ belly.

“Whatcha doing, Prowler?” Jazz asked, eyeing the box of rust sticks. The sparkling kicked and the box moved, Jazz chuckled. “Sparkling detector.”

“I shall give you some when you are old enough to eat them,” Prowl told the sparkling, as he pulled two out of the box and offered one to Jazz.

Jazz took the stick nibbling on it. _::Thank you, lover,::_ he said.

Prowl continued to gently tap on Jazz’ belly enjoying the interaction with his creation. The sparkling continued returning the taps with kicks. “I do not wish him to come early, but I am eager to interact with our sparkling,” he said.

“Me too, Prowler, me too,” Jazz said watching them. “How's your shoulder?”

“It is better,” Prowl said

“Good, let me know when it's bugging you,” Jazz said tilting his helm to look back at his mate. Prowl captured Jazz’ lips in a kiss. Jazz returns the kiss.

Prowl ran his hands up Jazz’ sides, cupping the underside of the bumper. Jazz groaned, wiggling at the touch. Prowl continued, finding the gaps where he could slide his fingers in and tweak the wires.

 _::Do know my sensitive spots, Copper,::_ Jazz said unlatching some more of his armor.

Prowl gently nipped at Jazz’ lips for the ‘copper’ line and pulled his fingers out from the armor seam and up over Jazz’ headlights.

Jazz twisted around to kiss Prowl some more, knocking off the box of rust sticks. Prowl groaned, his fingers teasing up and down Jazz’ chest and back to the headlights. Jazz moaned.


	10. Chapter 10

Jazz whistled a song in his helm as he walked to an appointment in the medbay.

Prowl came down a side corridor, having taken some time away from security duty to accompany his mate to the appointment. He could see Jazz a short ways ahead of him and picked up his pace.

Jazz stopped sensing Prowl near by. ::Hello, handsome,:: he said and smiles.

Prowl caught up and slid an arm around Jazz’ shoulders. “Hello Jazz, I am glad I could make time to accompany you.”

“Accompany me?” Jazz asked looking at his mate, grinning. This was even better.

“To your appointment...” Prowl said, slightly confused as to why this was even a question.

“Oh, good,” Jazz grinned and snuggled up to Prowl, who pulled his mate close as they approached the medical bay doors.

The medical bay doors opened and Prowl stopped Jazz from entering as he went in first and checked it out. “Not like we're gonna be ambushed here, love,” Jazz said. Prowl looked back at Jazz and nodded that it was safe to enter.

“Jazzy, glad to see you made it,” a young handsome medic said smiling.

Prowl’s doorwings stiffened and he put his hands behind his back in fists.

“Yes and my mate Prowl came with me this time, so don't flirt with me,” Jazz said.

“I was only being nice,” the medic said. “Hello Prowl.”

Prowl forced down a growl that wanted to escape. _::He flirted with you?::_ he asked his mate

 _::Calm down, love,::_ Jazz said looking at his mate. _::He pretended to, his spark wasn't really in it.::_

Prowl led Jazz towards the medic, sliding an arm back to Jazz’ shoulder. “Which berth? And be warned that I am watching you,” he told the medic.

“The one in the back so we can have some privacy,” the medic said pointing.

“Very well,” Prowl said.

The medic smiled watching them. And went to get Jazz’ records.

Prowl took Jazz to the back berth and gently pushed his mate so Jazz’ back was up against the berth’s edge.

 _::What you doing, lover?::_ Jazz asked, teasing. And moved to climb up the berth.

Prowl pushed Jazz’ legs apart and stood up against Jazz’ belly as he kissed his mate. Jazz made a low moan and returned the kiss. _::Do not forget who is responsible for this....::_ he said, rubbing at the side of Jazz’ abdomen with a hand.

The medic cleared his throat to remind them he was there. 

_::I do know, love. We both chose it,::_ Jazz said. _::Now time for us to behave, I guess. We can misbehave in quarters later.::_

 _::This is not Ratchet,::_ Prowl stated, but reluctantly broke the kiss. He moved to stand closer to the head of the berth.

 _::Yes he's not Ratchet but if you wanted him we should have stayed,::_ Jazz said. _::Give him a chance.::_

 _::I meant that I do not fear this young medic will reformat us for misbehaving, not that I intend to,::_ Prowl said. “Medic, you are cleared to begin the appointment.”

“Good, good,” the medic said with a smile and ran a scan over Jazz. “Have you been drinking your medical grade?”

Jazz sighed. “Yes, doc bot, flavored but otherwise.”

“Good and has the sparkling been moving around, kicking and such?” The medic asked checking the scans.

“I have been able to feel the sparkling kick in response to my voice and touch,” Prowl inserted. “I believe Jazz must have been able to feel this as well.”

“Of course I did, they kicked me,” Jazz said.

“Good, since it seems they are at a good size and the birth is getting closer,” the medic said.

“I cannot keep Jazz completely off his pedes, but I am being certain to ease tension in our quarters with the removal of armor and proper massages,” Prowl said. “We about one month away from the emergence, correct?” he asked the medic.

“Exactly,” the medic said, nodding his helm. “Well more or less it is up to them. So has the sparkling been getting coding material?”

“Yes, regularly,” Prowl said, reaching down to pick up Jazz’ hand, who squeezed Prowl's hand, grinning. “Correct, love?” Prowl asked.

“Yes,” Jazz said grinning at Prowl.

The medic smiled. “So taking off armor and getting massages as well,” he said grinning.

“Can we see some scans of the sparkling?” Jazz asked.

“Of course,” the medic said. “Do you want to know if it’s a mech or femme?” The medic pulled up the section of the scan that had the images of the sparkling. 

Jazz looked at Prowl. “Do we want to know?”

“It makes no difference to me. I will love the sparkling regardless,” Prowl said, bending over to kiss Jazz.

The medic handed Jazz the data pad with about 20 different scans of the sparkling in different views.

Jazz ohhed and awed over different images. Prowl peeked over Jazz’ shoulder and reached down to touch his abdomen. “They look so cute,” Jazz said. “I can hardly wait.”

“You must wait. They need more time inside of you,” Prowl said,

“I know, I know,” Jazz sang. “Must wait, must wait.”

“I’ll leave you two be. When you’re done viewing the images, hand me the data pad on your way out,” the doctor said.

After awhile longer Jazz hopped down from the berth. Prowl gave Jazz a look, questioning whether it was a good idea to hop off the berth like that.

Jazz went over and handed the medic the pad. “Thank you,” he said.

“You are welcome,” the medic said, smiling and patting Jazz on the arm. “So come back next week. We are going to have to have weekly appointments as you near the emergence date.”

“Yeah,” Jazz said, squirming happily.

Prowl walked over quickly, seeing the medic touching his mate. “I can take his week’s supply of medical grade energon,” he interjected.

“Sure of course, I'll go get it,” the medic said and went to the supply closet.

Prowl watched the medic, keeping himself between Jazz and the medic.

Jazz grinned, humming and shaking his helm. Prowl turned his helm to look at Jazz, “Why are you amused?” he asked.

“You're acting protective,” Jazz said and quickly kissed Prowl as the medic came back with the medical grade.

 _::And why should I not be protective of you?::_ Prowl asked, turning to the medic to take the energon.

 _::Nothing wrong with it love,::_ Jazz said. The medic handed Prowl the cubes.

“Thank you for your assistance. We shall see you again in a week,” Prowl said, tucking the cubes into subspace and taking Jazz’ hand.

“I look forward to it,” the medic said. 

Jazz squeezed Prowl's hand, and the former tactician led his mate back to their quarters.

Jazz lay down on the berth, unlatching his back and chest armor.

Prowl stood at the door, watching his mate as though entranced. “Come on over, handsome,” Jazz said.

Prowl stepped closer to the berth. “Are you going to remove that?” he asked.

“You can if you want, lover,” Jazz said looking up at his mate as he lay on his side.

Prowl walked to the berth and bent over, carefully removing Jazz’ back armor and setting it aside. Jazz gasped feeling the air on his bare protoform. Prowl gently pushed Jazz onto his back and kissed him before breaking the kiss and removing the front armor. Jazz moaned feeling the air on his chest and feeling the sparkling moving about.

Prowl knelt down beside the berth and cupped his hands around Jazz’s abdomen, gently massaging the sparkling as he kissed over Jazz’ spark.

“They know you're there,” Jazz said seeing the sparkling kick.

“Excellent,” Prowl said, managing to feel a tiny pede and tickled it.

“Don't encourage them to kick my tank, Prowler,” Jazz said as the sparkling did just that. Jazz moaned at the pangs to his tank and gently slapped Prowl's hand.

Prowl made a slightly sad face, looking up at Jazz from where his helm still rested above his mate’s spark. “But it is the only way I can feel them move.”

“Maybe you should act the carrier if we have another,” Jazz growled as the sparkling kicked harder.

Prowl moved his hands from Jazz’ abdomen and the sparkling and kissed his way up to his mate’s neck, hoping to soothe the irritated carrier. Jazz grinned moving to kiss Prowl’s chevron.

Prowl gently nipped, then sucked and licked at the nipped spot in Jazz’ neck cables.

Jazz giggled and moaned. “What are you going to do to me, mr security guy?” He teased.

 _::That’s ‘_ Copper _’ to you, love,::_ Prowl said, reaching down and tickling the sparkling again.

Jazz chuckled and groaned as the sparkling kicked again at the tickling.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthing squick. I'll keep it to one chapter if anyone wants to skip over it.

Jazz was again working at the rec room, playing some fast music as per a request and it felt like the sparkling was dancing along as it kicked hard. “Time for a slow song,” Jazz said as the song came to an end and groaned. ::Prowler, think it's time.: He slipped to the floor under the table with a moan.

Prowl sat up straight at the security monitor systems, doorwings twitching as he received the message. _::Jazz. Tell me what you are feeling...::_ he said, trying to be calm.

 _::Lot of pain, sparkling is on the move,::_ Jazz said trying to stand back up hands on the table for support.

One of the femmes at Jazz’ group, walked over to the table, seeing him and she looked worried. “Are you okay, mech?” she asked him.

“Think, my sparkling wants out,” Jazz said weakly.

 _::Do you need me down there now?::_ Prowl asked, already talking to his co-worker on monitor duty and explaining the situation as he stood up.

 _::Don't know about needing but want ya and could use some help back up,::_ Jazz said sitting back down to catch his breath.

The femme looked at Jazz with concern, “I can call the on-duty medic,” she suggested. “Maybe.... maybe you shouldn’t be entertaining us right now. You look like you’re due at any cycle.”

“Yeah let the medic know I'll be there soon,” Jazz said. “And I liked entertaining ya, nice distraction.” He smiled looking up.

Prowl headed out of the security room and raced to the stairs to travel down to the rec rooms, skipping down the flights in two large leaps, and using the railing to whip himself around the corners and down the next flight.

The femme walked to the wall and touched the comm panel mounted there and had her call routed to the medical room. “Hi... Jazz is here in one of the rec rooms thinking his sparkling ‘wants out’ as he puts it. I’m just relaying that he’ll be down there soon.”

“Thanks, we'll be ready and waiting for him,” came the reply.

Prowl exited the staircases at the twelfth floor and slammed the door open as he ran down towards the rec rooms. He tried to slow himself down to a reasonable pace as he got to the rec rooms and entered the one Jazz was using for his DJ activities. He growled internally at the lower ambient lighting and increased the sensitivity to his optics, while decreasing his audial and doorwing sensitivity.

 _::Down by the table, love,::_ Jazz said sensing Prowl in the room. 

The femme walked back to Jazz, still looking concerned. “Is there anything I can do to help you?” she asked him.

“Maybe, my mate might need help getting me up,” Jazz said.

Prowl moved through the crowd, tucking his doorwings in close to him. He looked at the femme beside his mate, and looked at her undecided if he should go with annoyed or relieved that she was there. “Jazz,” he said, trying to get his mate’s attention.

“Hello Prowl, be nice. She called the medbay letting them know we would be there soon,” Jazz said.

“Very well,” Prowl said. “You have my sincere gratitude. Remain by his side a moment longer as I take care of some business here.” He walked in front of Jazz’ table, stopping the current song playing and bringing the lighting up to a regular level. He then picked up the microphone on the table and tapped the input section to get the attention of the crowd.

“Due to medical circumstances, the remainder of this event has been terminated. Jazz thanks all of you for coming down and enjoying yourselves. Please exit the recreational room in a calm and orderly fashion,” Prowl announced. 

Jazz chuckled softly at Prowl's announcement and gasped at another kick.

The kind femme turned to look at Jazz and offered him her hand to hold. “Do you want to get up and walk maybe?” she asked. 

“Yeah, I think so,” Jazz said grasping the table to try and stand up again. The femme grabbed his upper arm and slid the other arm behind his back, helping him up.

Prowl watched the mechs file out of the rec room and turned his attention to his mate. Managing to control his protectiveness again the femme touching his mate, he walked over and supported Jazz on the other side. 

“Thanks,” Jazz said. “Okay let's go Prowl.”

Prowl led Jazz at his mate’s own pace to the door. Jazz slowly walked towards the door stopping as he felt the sparkling move or drop some more.

Prowl looked at Jazz, _::What happened just now?::_ he asked. 

_::They moved, is all,::_ Jazz said moving again.

Prowl walked with him, part of him eager to meet his creation and having to fight to not show the emotions outwardly. 

_::Know how you're feeling, feel the same way... sorta,::_ Jazz said.

Prowl stopped Jazz to kiss him on the lips. He broke it quickly and rested his forehelm to Jazz’ forehelm. 

_::Let's get going love,::_ Jazz said walking towards the door again; Prowl followed just behind him. 

Jazz gasped in the corridor leaning against a wall. Prowl quickly came up behind Jazz and gently rubbed his back, sliding his hands up behind the armor. 

“Hmm that does feel good,” Jazz said.

The sparkling descended again in Jazz’s gestational chamber, its helm resting directly on the entrance to the valve. 

“Ugh, not sure I can walk much more, where the sparkling is,” Jazz said.

Prowl frowned and bent his knees to scoop his mate into his arms, grunting at the weight of both his mate and the sparkling as his joints protested

“I'll walk some, don't strain yourself, love,” Jazz said.

Prowl didn't listen and started walking with Jazz to the lift. Jazz vented a sigh and wrapped an arm around Prowl's neck.

When they finally got in the lift, Prowl set Jazz down against the wall, facing it and he stood right behind him, arms protectively around either side. 

“You alright, love?” Jazz asked turning his helm to look at Prowl.

“I will be alright. And yourself?” Prowl asked. He made a silent prayer that no one would join them in the lift. 

“Better, thank you,” Jazz said turning around to kiss Prowl. The enforcer returned the kiss, reaching down to feel Jazz’ abdomen and how much lower the sparkling was. 

The lift stopped and the door opened. Prowl broke the kiss, ready to pick up Jazz again. 

“No, I'm walking, let you relax,” Jazz said ducking under Prowl's arms and walking out slowly.

Prowl watched Jazz, walking forward to at least take his mate’s arm. Jazz took the arm giving it a squeeze.

They got to the medbay doors slowly but surely and Prowl led his mate inside. “Medic!” he called. “Jazz has arrived for the emergence of the sparkling.”

The two medics raced over helping Jazz to a medberth. One left while the other stayed.

The medic pulled the privacy curtains closed and ran a scan over Jazz and the sparkling. “You have a little bit of time. Would you like to be more comfortable with any armor off?” he asked

“I guess so,” Jazz said unlatching his chest armor, watching Prowl.

Prowl stepped closer, lifting the armor from his mate and setting it down. 

“Thanks, love,” Jazz said. Prowl’s hands hovered over Jazz’ frame unsure if he should touch him or not. Jazz took Prowl's hands pulling them close enough to touch his abdomen. _::You can touch it is your sparkling as much as mine, Copper.::_

 _::I don't wish to hurt you. I have heard emergence is painful for the carrier,::_ Prowl said, resting his hands gently. 

_::You're not hurting me, your hands are soothing, for the moment,::_ Jazz said laying back down on the berth.

Keeping his hands on Jazz’s abdomen, Prowl leaned over to kiss him. _::I love you.::_

 _::I know,::_ Jazz said.

The medic came back and watched them a moment, his procedure necessary but not urgent to interrupt the expecting creators. 

“Yes?” Jazz asked seeing the medic.

Prowl stayed close by, protecting his mate who was more vulnerable now with less armor. 

“I need to check your valve dilation at your convenience, Jazz,” the medic said.

“Alright,” Jazz said opening his legs to let the medic see.

“Open your interface panel, please, Jazz,” the medic stated. Jazz did as he was told.

Prowl looked down at his mate, picking up Jazz’ hand and holding it.

The medic slipped on a glove and carefully slid his hand inside Jazz’s valve. Jazz squirmed at the hand inside him and looked up at Prowl, squeezing his mate’s hand.

Prowl wanted to be mad at the medic making Jazz uncomfortable, but he knew it was necessary. “Do we have any designations picked out?” he asked, attempting to distract Jazz.

The medic slid his gloved hand up to his own wrist into Jazz’ valve, feeling out the gestational chamber’s seal, to find that it was fairly open.

“No, any ideas, suggestions...” Jazz said.

“Hmm, not yet,” Prowl said.

The medic pulled his hand out of Jazz’ valve and looked up at the pair. “Your valve isn’t fully open yet. Lay back and rest as much as you can. The cramps and contractions will get worse, I’m afraid, but I can offer pain relief as necessary.”

“How about removing the memory of you saying it gets worse?” Jazz asked.

The medic smiled in sympathy, “It goes against my oath to lie to my patients,” he said. “I would rather have you prepared.”

“Oh alright,” Jazz said and groaned as another cramp hit him.

“I’ll check on you again in a while,” the medic said, and left the pair alone.

Prowl patted Jazz’ hand, watching his mate in pain and waited for it to subside.

Jazz vented a sigh as the cramp ended. Prowl leaned over to kiss Jazz on the forehelm, “What can I do to help?” he asked.

“Just stay here, don't leave me,” Jazz said and squeezed Prowl’s hand as a contraction hit him.

“I have no intentions of leaving you,” Prowl said, putting his other hand on Jazz’s hand and frowned as there seemed to be nothing else he could do to help.

“Goooo….d,” Jazz let out.

“Do you require pain medication?” Prowl asked.

“No, think I'm okay for now,” Jazz said.

Prowl stood up and let go of Jazz’ hand. “I will return very shortly,” he said.

“Where are you going?” Jazz called watching his Prowler. Prowl disappeared from sight beyond the curtain. Jazz worried not seeing Prowl.

Prowl came back a moment later with a wet cloth in his hand, slipping back into their area.

“Talk to me, love, please,” Jazz said.

“I am right here,” Prowl said, using the cloth to wipe off Jazz’ forehelm. “I thought this might bring some relief.”

“Does feel nice,” Jazz said. “You said you weren't gonna leave me, Prowl.”

“I know,” Prowl said, cupping Jazz’ cheek. “I wanted to do something nice for you though.”

“Alright,” Jazz said.

In a few hours time, the medic decided it was time for Jazz to push. Jazz squeezed Prowl's hands as he tried pushing the sparkling out. The sparkling moved slowly through Jazz’ valve.

Prowl patted Jazz’ hand and continued wiping his mate’s helm with the now-warm wet cloth. “You’re doing excellent, love. We’ll be holding them soon.”

“Yeah...right,” Jazz said with a weak smile. He was feeling sore and very tired.

“There is another contraction coming,” the medic said, watching his instruments. “I can feel the sparkling’s helm. Another strong push and I can assist you.”

Jazz nodded his helm and pushed some more and felt the contraction hit. The sparkling’s helm slowly emerged from the entrance of Jazz’ valve and the medic gently slid his fingers around any remaining gaps and coaxed the sparkling’s helm all the way out and into his hand. 

Jazz gasped and started cursing Prowl for putting him through all this pain and fell into recharge.

Prowl frowned and tapped Jazz gently. “Love you are not done. Wake up.” Jazz groaned waking up slowly. “The sparkling is still inside of you. You must push it out.”

Jazz pushed some more, panting.

The rest of the sparkling fell into the medic’s hand and started crying. Jazz smiled weakly, nearly tired out. “You have a mechling,” the medic said, wiping him down and wrapping him in a blanket. He walked over and offered the mechling to Jazz to hold.

Jazz took the mechling. “Hello, little mech,” he said.

Prowl grinned down at Jazz and the mechling. “Good job, love. He’s beautiful, you’re amazing.” He kissed Jazz and then the mechling.

“Yes, he is beautiful,” Jazz said and yawned.

“Would you like me to hold him while you recharge?” Prowl asked.

“Yes, please,” Jazz said.

Prowl leaned over and carefully took the mechling from Jazz’ arms. He smiled down at the little one, then at Jazz. “Recharge love. I will take good care of him. Jazz closed his optics, slipping into recharge with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Jazz woke up sometime later feeling rested if a bit sore. Prowl was sitting beside the berth with their son in his arms; he wore a soft smile on his face as he gazed down at the tiny creation.

“Having fun, Prowl?” Jazz asked.

“Fun? No. I did not expect to be having fun either,” Prowl said quietly, almost too quiet to be heard. “I am however, content and amazed.”

“That is good to hear,” Jazz said.

The mechling squirmed and started to cry, hearing his carrier’s voice.

Prowl frowned, but stood up, carefully passing the mechling to Jazz. “I believe he wants his carrier,” he said.

Jazz took the mechling. “Hello little love,” he said rocking the mechling then opened his chest plates to feed their creation.

The mechling looked up at Jazz, watching him before finding his way to the feeding pouches and latching on. A tiny free hand latched onto the base of the opening of Jazz’s opened chestplates, gently squeezing the metal.

“Figures that he's hungry,” Jazz said, grinning. It was a strange but nice sensation.

“At least, he will not be kicking at your fuel tank now,” Prowl said, kissing Jazz on the forehelm, and watching the mechling feed.

“True,” Jazz said watching the mechling.

Prowl worked his way up to gently lay kisses on the top of Jazz’ helm, nuzzling an audial horn. Jazz grinned at Prowl. _::I would like to take both of you back to our quarters,::_ he said.

The medic walked over smiling as he saw Jazz was awake. “I see you've rested and the mechling is feeding. As far as I can tell there is no reason to keep you here. I can give you some painkillers if you want that won't affect the little one.”

“No, just time and rest and I'll be better,” Jazz said. 

“Very well you can go home,” the medic replied.

“And I will enforce the rest for a while to ensure he doesn’t overdo it,” Prowl said. He looked at Jazz, “When he is done feeding, I can carry the mechling. Medic, if you could assist my mate to his pedes, that would be appreciated.”

“Of course,” the medic said ready and waiting.

The mechling finished nursing off Jazz and gurgled up at his carrier with a smile.

“Okay, sire is gonna take you and we'll head home,” Jazz said looking at the mechling and then Prowl. The mechling cooed and smiled, not understanding the words, but recognizing the voice.

Prowl reached down and lifted the sparkling up and back to his chest.

The medic helped Jazz off the berth and onto his feet and waited for him to feel steady before letting go. “There,” Jazz said.

Prowl shifted the mechling to one arm and wrapped the other carefully around Jazz. “Are you ready?” he asked.

“Yes, I am,” Jazz said. “And anxious.”

“What is the cause of your anxiety?” Prowl asked

“Just wanna get out of here,” Jazz said.

“Then let us go,” Prowl said, gently leading his mate forwards. Jazz let Prowl lead him out of the medbay.

Not soon enough for Prowl’s taste, they arrived back home to their little habsuite on the shuttle. He shut the door behind them, locking it and kissed the mechling on his helm. “Well little one, we are home...” he said.

“Yes, home,” Jazz said grinning and went to play some soft instrumental music he had.

Prowl set the mechling down on the berth, the side nearest the wall. Jazz went to sit with the mechling, watching him and kissed it on the helm.

“I am glad we are all here as a family,” Prowl said. He appreciated being able to see and touch the sparkling now; perhaps his siring protocols would settle down a bit with wanting to protect Jazz from every minor incident or mech.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realize it's been a while since this was updated. Hence a lot of chapters at once. I can't quite recall what happened here. But the idea was that Prowl and Jazz left the shuttle with everyone else making their home on a colony planet.
> 
> This is taking place on the colony planet, some unstated amount of time later.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Jazz/Prowl’s baby: Shadowstalker
> 
> He's brilliantly smart, smarter than Prowl, he's outgoing and charming. He loves to hide. Gaining traits from both Prowl and Jazz, Shadow ends up training as a communications specialist. 
> 
> When word gets back to the trio, Jazz and Shadow want to go back to Cybertron to help. Prowl firmly wants to stay in his new home because he already lost Praxus and everyone he held dear there. And this is his home now.

With Shadowstalker getting now mobile, Prowl had been busy making sure that any important or breakable would be up high out or locked safely out of reach. 

It happened on the day that Prowl was out on patrol in the neighbourhood that Shadow had found an opening into the floor level air ducting behind a chair in the corner of the room. He had found his way into the small opening and finding comfort in the cool dark place had settled himself down for a nap.

Jazz turned around to pick up the mechling for a feeding and nap on the berth. “Wha? Where did he go?” He tried looking under the berth and table.

Jazz opened the door checking the hall but not seeing the mech he went inside pacing around the habsuite, worrying and panicked.

 _::Prowl, I can't find him anywhere,::_ Jazz said sitting down on the berth.

 _::You cannot find who, Jazz?::_ Prowl answered, still in his alt-mode on patrol in the new city.

 _::Our creation, our little mech,::_ Jazz said 

_::Well he must be in the house somewhere,::_ Prowl said.

 _::I've looked and I cannot find him, come home and help me look,::_ Jazz whined.

Prowl vented a sigh, _::Give me five klicks to drive home,::_ he said.

 _::Okay,::_ Jazz said with a sigh. He got up looking around some more singing and hoping the mechling would come to him.

Prowl arrived home in five klicks as he said, transforming and walking into the home. He held up a finger for silence and stood still in the middle of the living room. He twitched his doorwings, and then held them perfectly still as he listened. He looked over at Jazz and pointed to a corner, where there was a chair sitting angled. 

Jazz sighed walking over and sang. “Come to me, my darling,” Shadow woke, lifting his helm and singing softly back, but not moving from his new comfy spot. Jazz looked back at Prowl. “He's close but where?”

Prowl walked over and physically lifted the chair out of the corner and moved it into the center of the living room. 

Jazz frowned getting down and reached into the air vent. “Come back to me.”

Shadow squealed with giggles as his carrier’s fingers tickled him and rolled closer to the hand reaching for him.

“Got you, ya little mech,” Jazz said pulling the mechling out. “You scared me so.”

“It appears I did not find all the places Shadow could get into,” Prowl said, watching Shadow and Jazz.

Shadow grinned, blinking against the light and threw his arms around Jazz in a hug. 

Jazz hugged Shadow back. “He gets this from you,” he said.

Prowl chuckled softly. “It appears he does,” he said, leaning in to rub Shadow’s helm.

“Don't be so smug about it,” Jazz said. “You had good reason hiding from the twins perhaps but I was worried.”

Prowl moved in closer and tried to kiss his irritated mate Jazz stepped back. “Very well,” Prowl said, turning around and heading for the door again.

 _::I'm mad but I do love ya still, Copper,::_ Jazz said.

 _::I shall see you in a few hours when my shift is done,::_ Prowl said. _::I love the both of you too.::_


End file.
